


Witness

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a QAF/Law and Order Crossover.I am not a lawyer and have never attended law school.  All the legal "stuff" in the story came from watching Law and Order obsessively while QAF has been on hiatus or made up to fit the story :-)The completed story is 12 chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian had just walked in the door from pulling a double-shift. He had been prepared to head home around four o’clock, but a homicide came in just as he was leaving and he didn’t get home until ten o’clock. The phone was ringing incessantly. Brian was tempted to let it go to voice-mail, but it may be Lindsay. Ever since their son Gus had been born, six years before, Brian always made sure he was available for them.

Lindsay had been in a relationship with Brian’s partner, Renee and the women had wanted a child. Since Renee could not have children, it was decided Lindsay would carry the child and Renee would adopt the baby. Brian and Renee were best friends, as well as partners, and when Lindsay came into the picture the circle expanded. When the girls asked Brian to father their child he was happy to oblige. He could be a weekend dad and not give up his bachelor lifestyle.

When Lindsay was six months pregnant, Renee was killed in the line of duty. She had answered a call robbery in progress at a local convenience store and Renee had been killed. Life changed for Brian in an instant. He immediately stepped in to be a full time dad. Since he and Lindsay were gay, they decided not to live together but they would raise their son equally. Over the years, Brian and Lindsay became very close and the three were a very happy family.

As the years passed, their family had expanded. Michael Novotny had been Brian’s best friend growing up, and the detective spent many hours at the Novotny household, preferring Debbie Novotny’s warm hospitality to his own parents’ cold home. Debbie’s brother, Vic Grassi, lived with her. It was because of Vic that Brian got interested in law enforcement. Vic was a senior special agent with the FBI and he would spend hours entertaining the boys with tales from the field. Vic introduced Michael to his husband, Ben Bruckner. Ben was an agent that Vic trained when he still worked at Quantico. Five years ago, Ben was transferred to Pittsburgh and Vic brought him home. Within months, Ben and Michael had fallen in love. Brian, Lindsay, and Gus rounded out the close knit group.

The family was not without tragedy. Four years before, Vic passed away from AIDs. He had retired from the bureau three years before his death and survived longer than anyone expected that he would. The death of their patriarch hit the family hard, but they remained very close.

Brian picked up the phone, hoping it was just Gus wanting to say goodnight. “Hello?” Brian heard sniffling on the other end of the phone, “Gus? Is that you?”

“Daddy? Bad man hurt mommy.”

***

Three Months Earlier

Brian and Lindsay were having dinner together, as they did most evenings unless one of them was working. They made it a point to ensure at least one of them was with Gus in the evening. Sometimes when both were working “Grandma” Debbie was always happy to oblige. They were at Lindsay’s house since Brian’s loft was not necessarily conducive to family dinners. Although Brian’s tricking and partying had slowed down significantly since Gus was born, his home was still a bachelor pad. However, he had a bedroom set up for when Gus stayed with him.

Gus had been put to bed and his parents settled on the couch with a glass of wine. Brian noticed Lindsay was a bit fidgety and wondered what was going on.

“Bri, can I talk to you?”

“Of course you can, why would you even ask that?”

Lindsay hesitated for a moment, “It’s kind of work related.”

“Your work or mine?”

“A little bit of both … I think … maybe … I don’t know … forget it.”

Brian rested his hand on Lindsay’s thigh and looked into her eyes. “Linds, you’ve been jumpy all night, just tell me what’s going on.”

“Well, you know Sam has been giving me more responsibility at the gallery …”

Brian nodded his head. Lindsay had been working at Sam Auerbach’s gallery for about 5 years. When she originally got pregnant, the plan had been for her to be a stay at home mom and have Renee bring home the money from her salary as a detective. Those plans had changed when Renee died. Brian helped out as much as he could and Lindsay was able to stay home with Gus for a year. After Gus turned a year old, Lindsay went back to work. She started out as a sales rep and was eventually promoted to the manager of the gallery. Lindsay was well paid for her work and took on more responsibility each year. “So what’s going on?”

“Well, I periodically audit the books. Just to make sure things are running smoothly, you know standard stuff.”

Brian nodded absently, already getting bored with the conversation.

“… I noticed various entries over the last few months for payments from clients I’ve never heard of and payments to companies we’ve never contracted with.”

The detective in Brian was immediately alert. “It sounds like it could be some kind of money laundering. Has anything else suspicious been going on?”

“Not that I’ve noticed. Nothing seemed amiss except for these entries in the books.”

“I haven’t done a lot with money laundering. That’s really federal jurisdiction. I would talk to Ben; just get his opinion if it’s something you should pursue.”

“Sounds good, I don’t want to say anything to Sam if it’s nothing to worry about.”

Even though it was a casual discussion, Brian was still on alert, “You also don’t want him to know you are suspicious if something illegal is going on.”

A chill passed through Lindsay as she nodded in agreement.

***  
Present Day 

Brian’s blood froze as he heard his son sniffle over the phone, “Gus, where are you?”

“In the closet in my room.”

Brian heaved a sigh of relief, Gus was safe for the moment. “Ok, Sonnyboy, I want you to listen very carefully. Stay where you are and be very quiet. Uncle Ben and I are going to be there right away. I want you to stay there until I come and get you. It’s like hide and seek, stay hidden and quiet until I find you.”

“Ok Daddy … I love you.”

“I love you too Sonnyboy.” Brian hung up the phone, grabbed his coat and dialed Ben on his cell phone as he raced out the door. “Ben, get to Lindsay’s NOW!”

***

Michael saw his husband pale after he answered his phone. The cell phone had rung with Brian’s ring tone, so when Ben bolted out the door, Michael immediately became concerned.

“Fuck, fuck fuck …” was all Ben could say as he navigated the Pittsburgh streets. Brian hadn’t given any details over the phone, but Ben was worried that the past was going to come back to haunt him.

Three Months Earlier

Ben looked up from his desk to see Lindsay smiling down at him. “Well, this is a surprise! What brings you here?”

“Well, I actually wanted to talk to you on a professional level.”

Ben was intrigued by this, “Sure Linds, what’s going on?”

The blonde hesitated for a moment. “I feel kind of silly. I mean … it’s probably nothing, I’m sure I’m reading too much into this …”

Ben placed his hand on Lindsay’s arm to calm her, “Why don’t you let me decide that? What’s going on?”

Lindsay took a deep breath before continuing, “Well, you know I manage the Auerbach Gallery?” Ben nodded. “Well, occasionally I audit the books, just to make sure everything looks ok. Well last week I was going over some ledgers and I found some things that didn’t seem right?”

“What did you find?”

“Nothing major really, just there have been a lot of payments coming in from clients I don’t recognize and equal amounts being paid to companies that I don’t recall us doing business with. It just seems odd because I know everyone we do business with.”

“Well, it could be money laundering. I could check it out if you want, see if any of the names ring any bells.”

Lindsay pulled some xeroxed papers from her purse, “Here are a couple of pages I xeroxed when I first noticed it.”

Ben took the pages and looked at them. A couple of familiar names popped out and a chill ran through his bones. Lindsay noticed the look on her friend’s face, “Do you recognize anything?”

Ben wasn’t sure how much he should say. He didn’t want to alarm Lindsay. “Maybe. Is there anyway you could get me a few more copies of the ledgers or any files that go with these clients?”

“Umm, sure. Sam trusts me with the books. I could stay late and make some copies.”

“That would be helpful, but please be careful. If Sam acts suspicious in anyway, I want you to stop.”

“Ok.”

Ben watched the blonde leave his office. He looked again over the pages that she had left behind. He recognized several of the companies listed as “shell” companies that Craig Taylor used to mask his illegal activities.

Craig Taylor was a mafia boss that Ben had first encountered when he first joined the bureau ten years earlier. The man had an operation that extended up and down the eastern seaboard. He was as illusive as John Gotti had been in his heyday.

Ben had been a rookie agent, stationed in New York, when he first became involved with the Taylors.

 

Ten Years Earlier – New York City

Ben was finishing up some paperwork when an elegant blonde woman entered the FBI headquarters.

“Excuse me, I need to speak with someone.”

Ben looked up and noticed the nervous woman looking at him. He stood up from his desk and extended his hand, “Agent Bruckner. How may I help you?” 

He gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. The woman sat down and began to fidget with the latch. “I believe that my husband may be involved in some illegal activity.”

Ben took a deep breath; he was still in training and only processed paperwork. However, he was alone in the office so there was no one else he could refer this woman to. “Okay, Mrs …”

“Taylor, Jennifer Taylor.”

“Mrs. Taylor, why don’t you tell me what has you concerned.”

Jennifer took several deep breaths, “Well, a few nights ago I overheard my husband on the phone. He was very upset and told the caller to take care of the problem and make sure there are no witnesses. I have no idea what he was talking about but it made me very nervous.”

Ben nodded as he took notes, “Who is your husband?”

“Craig Taylor.”

Ben’s head shot up. Craig Taylor was the head of one of New York’s largest crime syndicates. He was very well insulated and the bureau hadn’t been able to tie any criminal activity to him. Ben could not believe that his wife knew nothing about his business. He was very unsure how to proceed. He had a million questions, but his training kept him from proceeding. “Mrs. Taylor, other than this phone call, has there been anything else that would cause you to suspect your husband of anything illegal?”

The woman’s eyes darted around the office, “I’m not sure. I really don’t have anything to do with his business. He’s just a business man, at least … I think … I don’t know. I’ve seen some people around that seem … shady … but I really don’t know. Maybe this was a bad idea … I have two children …”

Ben laid his hand on Jennifer’s arm, “I’m sure this is very scary for you, but there has to be something other than this phone call that brought you here.”

“I’ve heard … rumors over the years, but … he’s my husband, the father of my children … I’ve never wanted to think …” Jennifer’s voice faltered.

“I understand. If you are willing, I would like you to talk to my superior. I can get him here very shortly.”

Jennifer took a deep breath and looked around the office. She had come this far, she couldn’t back down now, “Ok.”

Ben lead Jennifer to one of the conference rooms and then made a call to Vic Grassi. “Vic, I need you back at the office … now.”

 

Ben and Vic began the case against Craig Taylor. Vic was much more skilled with witnesses than Ben was. With his gentle probing, he was able to determine that Jennifer Taylor knew more than she realized. Vic was the lead agent and kept Ben as his second. Vic was very fair and was not about to freeze Ben out just because he was new. Because Craig Taylor’s organization was far reaching, no one other than Ben and Vic worked with Jennifer Taylor. The mobster had informants in the highest levels of local government and they could not risk Taylor being told that his wife was preparing to turn evidence against him.

Ben and Vic worked with Jennifer Taylor for six months preparing their case against her husband. They were getting close to an indictment when Ben got a call one evening.

“Agent Bruckner, it’s Jennifer Taylor.”

“Jennifer, what’s up?”

“I think Craig may suspect something.”

“Why, has something happened?”

“He called me and told me to get the children packed up … he said we were going to be leaving for a while … I have to go, he just got home.”

The phone went dead in Ben’s ear. He called Vic immediately and told him to go to the Taylor residence. By the time they arrived, Jennifer Taylor and her two children had been executed and Craig Taylor was nowhere to be found.

 

Present Day – Pittsburgh

Ben raced through the streets of Pittsburgh. Craig Taylor had returned to Pittsburgh two years earlier, but he had covered his tracks so well that the bureau couldn’t get anything on him. He thought he may finally have a chance to catch him after Lindsay had brought her evidence to him. Ben prayed that nothing had happened to his friend.

He met Brian at the house. “What’s going on?”

“Gus called and said a bad man hurt mommy.”

The blood in Ben’s veins turned to ice. God, please don’t let anything have happened to them.

“Let’s go in.” The two men pulled their guns. Brian used his key to open the front door.

“Gus said he was in the closet in his bedroom. I told him to stay there.”

“Ok, you go find Gus while I’ll look for Lindsay.”

The two men entered the house. It was deathly quiet. Brian made his way to Gus’s room. He entered his son’s room and spoke in a loud whisper, “SonnyBoy … it’s daddy.”

“Daddy!”

The little boy came out of the closet and leapt into his father’s arms. Brian held his son close, thankful the little boy was alright.

Ben made his way into Lindsay’s room. The scene that greeted him was just like ten years earlier. The blonde woman was on her knees, face down, a single bullet shot to the back of the head.

“Brian! Get Gus out of the house!”

 

Lindsay was buried on a cold December morning. They kept the funeral private, family only. Brian held onto Gus as Lindsay was laid into the ground. He was so proud of his son. Gus had been so brave. Gus had been staying with Debbie and Carl since Brian’s loft was not ready for Gus to live at full time.

Carl had suggested that Debbie take care of Gus. He was Brian’s Captain and knew that the detective would be preoccupied while they tried to find Lindsay’s killer. Ben had filled Brian in about his suspicions about Craig Taylor’s involvement. Brian had gone to the ADA, Melanie Marcus, about the case, but she claimed the evidence that they had was not enough.

“What about the fact that my son witnessed his mother’s murder!” Brian was irate. He couldn’t believe this bitchy cunt was dismissing Lindsay’s murder so easily.

“Detective, I sympathize with your situation, I really do. But if Craig Taylor really was involved, there is no way he did the job himself. There is a reason he’s evaded prosecution all these years, there’s never been enough evidence to tie him to anything.”

“That’s bullshit! He did this!”

“Detective, I wish I could put away every person that I know in my gut committed a crime, but the law doesn’t work like that …”

“Well the law is bullshit!”

“You are too personally involved in this. Let your peers do their job …”

Brian pinched his temple, and looked at Melanie with unshed tears, “The trail is cold …”

Melanie looked at the detective with whom she had clashed so many times, feeling his pain. She touched his arm, “Brian … if you can make a case, I will fry the son of a bitch, but I need a case I can prosecute.”

Ben and Michael were having dinner with Debbie and Carl. They were discussing the case. Ben hadn’t talked to Brian about it because the detective was keeping himself closed off.

Debbie was serving her famous putanessca. “When Brian picked Gus up he told me that the DA wouldn’t do anything.”

“Honey, Melanie can’t bring an indictment without any evidence.” Carl was trying to reason with his wife.

“That is such fucking bullshit! Why can’t they find anything?” Deb was close to tears.

Ben spoke up, “Carl, what have they told Brian?”

“Melanie is a good DA. I know Brian thinks she’s a bitch, but she’s good. However, as good as she is, she can’t make a case out of nothing. That’s one of the hardest parts of this job. You know who’s guilty, but people don’t get convicted on gut feelings.”

Michael noticed that Ben was unusually quiet on the drive home.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

Ben laid his hand on his husband’s arm, “Nothing, I was just thinking about tonight.”

Michael knew that Ben had secrets from before they met. He knew that Ben was helping Lindsay, although, he didn’t know the details. “If you know anything that can help, you have to say something.”

Ben looked over at his husband, “Even if it means betraying a secret between Vic and me? A secret that goes back ten years … that may have prevented Lindsay’s murder?”

Michael looked at his husband and saw fear in his eyes. “You have to talk to Brian.”

 

Ben knocked on the loft door. He knew that Gus was with Debbie for the night, so Brian would be alone. “Come in.”

Ben slid the loft door open and walked inside. He found Brian sitting amidst a pile of folders. “Hey Bri.”

Brian barely looked up, “Hey.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to find that bitch some evidence. She told me she wouldn’t try the case without evidence, so I’m trying to find her some.”

“Brian … stop. I need to talk to you.”

The detective finally looked up, “What?”

“We may be able to get Craig Taylor.”

This caught Brian’s attention, “What do you have?”

“I need you to listen to me. I don’t know that what I have can help Lindsay’s case, but maybe we can get him on another case.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been looking at this guy for weeks. I can’t find anything.”

“We may be able to try him for the murder of his wife and daughter.”

“I’ve looked at that, there was nothing … wait … his wife and daughter? I thought there were two children?”

“There were.”

Brian looked at Ben skeptically, “What are you talking about?”

“Ten years ago, when I was still a rookie, I was approached by Jennifer Taylor, Craig’s wife. Vic and I worked with her for six months. We were very close to an indictment when she was murdered. Vic and I found her and her children gunned down in execution style. However, when we reached the scene her son, Justin, was still alive. Barely, but he was still alive. We didn’t want to risk the boy’s life, so we reported that he had died with his mother and sister. We buried an empty casket.”

“How the hell did you pull that off?”

“Both Jennifer and her daughter had their heads blown off; it was easy to recommend a closed casket.”

“What happened to the boy?”

“He was in a coma for six months and has been in Federal Witness Protection ever since.”

“Why didn’t he ever testify?”

“Vic felt that the bureau had dropped the ball in protecting the family while Jennifer was cooperating, so he arranged for Justin to be under Federal Protection without testifying.”

“So, you’re telling me that if this kid had testified, Craig Taylor would be in jail, and Lindsay would be alive.”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”


	2. Witness

Ben stared Brian down as long as he could, but the detective’s “glare of death” was too much. He finally had to turn away.

“If you put Lindsay and Gus in danger just to settle some old score …”

“No Brian, I swear. I just wanted to see some files, just to be sure. Then I was going to turn it back over to the bureau, Lindsay’s involvement would have been over. She assured me there would be no suspicion, that she brings files home all the time.”

Brian pondered what Ben had told him. He knew that Ben was telling the truth. “Well, obviously it was the files that she took that aroused suspicion and Taylor didn’t want to take any chances.”

Ben nodded, “I think you’re right, but if she had any files at the house, they’re gone. I went back the next day and looked. There was nothing there. Who ever killed Lindsay must have taken whatever she had at the house.”

Brian heaved a sigh, “So we’re back at square one.”

“With Lindsay’s murder yes, but there’s no statute of limitations on murder.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Maybe we can get him for the murders ten years ago.”

“How can we do that?”

“If we can convince Justin Taylor to testify to what happened to his mother and sister we can put Craig Taylor away.”

“Well, let’s do it.”

“Brian, it’s not that simple. There is nothing in the terms of Justin’s Witness Protection agreement that requires that he testify.”

Brian couldn’t believe the back pedaling the bureau did to protect this kid. “Isn’t that a standard part of a deal for protection, that you testify against the people you need protection against?”

“Like I told you, this was a unique case. Justin was in a coma for six months, we didn’t know if he was even going to survive. Once he regained consciousness, he was in rehab for a year. Vic felt the bureau had shirked its duty to the Taylor family and that’s what resulted in the murders. Everything was handled under the table. Vic and I were the only ones who knew. When he died, I became the only one who knew and now you do.”

“So what are you saying?”

“We need to talk to Justin, and see if he will be willing to help us.”

“And if he refuses?”

“Then there’s nothing we can do.”

Brian held Gus as the little boy fell into a fitful sleep. He had been having nightmares every night since Lindsay died. He wouldn’t go to sleep unless Brian laid down with him and he awoke several times in the middle of the night. In the hours that Gus slept, Brian kept a quiet vigil. He promised himself when Gus was born that his son would never experience the terror Brian himself had been subjected to as a child. Yet here his son lay, trapped in his own nightmares. Brian made a decision.

Brian asked Ben to come over one evening. Brian knew they had to try and convince Justin Taylor to testify against his father.

“Ben, we have to try and convince the Taylor boy to testify.”

“Brian, he’s not a boy, he’s a man. A man with his own life. Asking him to relive this could be devastating.”

“What about our family? What about Gus? He has nightmares every night. He screams for Lindsay. I owe it to my son to try and put his mother’s killer behind bars. Even if he doesn’t pay for what he did to Lindsay, knowing that he is rotting in jail will be enough.”

Ben felt his friend’s pain. “Ok, we can try. The first thing we have to do is talk to Justin. He’s a good man Brian, but he’s also a victim. I can’t guarantee that he will agree to help us, and if he doesn’t there’s nothing we can do to make him. If we do this, you have to accept his decision.”

Brian paused a moment before speaking. “How do you know?”

“Know what?”

“That he is a good man?”

“Vic and I kept up with him over the years. We did everything that we could to ensure he would have as good a life as possible. He’s an artist. We made sure he got into art school and that he could live a life as close to the one he was planning to when all this happened.”

“Are you this close with all your cases?”

“No, this one was special.”

Brian nodded his understanding, “When can we go?”

“We’ll leave tomorrow.”

Brian arranged for Gus to stay with Debbie and Carl while they went to see Justin Taylor. He gave them no details about why he was leaving town. Brian knew that Carl would give him hell when he found out what was going on, but Brian vowed not to betray Ben’s confidence.

Justin was living in Sedona, Arizona. Ben made arrangements for them to fly into Phoenix and drive up to Sedona. The two men made the ninety minute drive in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Ben was worried about what he was asking the young man to do. Justin had been promised that he would be able to live his life in peace. He would never have to face the horrors of the past, and Ben was about to try and cash in on that promise. Brian was hoping that the elusive Justin Taylor would agree to help them. His anger was boiling just underneath the surface, and he wasn’t sure how he would react if the artist refused to help them.

Ben navigated the two lane highway into the artist colony nestled in the red rocks of northern Arizona. Ben booked them into a suite at Los Abrigados resort. The men checked into their room and unpacked their things before going to see Justin.

“Brian, maybe I should go see Justin alone.” 

“What the fuck? Why?”

“I’ve known you for five years. I can see your anger bubbling beneath your cool exterior. I don’t want you losing it when we talk to Justin.”

“Ben, I’m a big boy. I can keep myself under control.”

“Brian, this is not some random perp. This is a man who watched his father execute his mother and his sister and then turn the gun on him. Your usual methods of interrogation are not going to work. You can’t trick him and you can’t coerce him. We’re going to ask and then we are going to have to accept whatever his answer is.”

“I can handle it Ben.”

“Ok, but remember I am a federal agent with senior jurisdiction. You are only here as an observer and have no jurisdiction.”

“I know.”

Ben navigated their car out of town and into the hills of Sedona. They pulled up to a house nestled into the base of Cathedral Rock. Ben parked the car and the two men got out. They walked up the path towards the front door. Brian noticed the exquisite sculptures that populated the front yard. They reached the front door and Ben rang the bell. Brian was not prepared for the beautiful man that answered the door.

“Agent Bruckner? What are you doing here?”

“Hello Justin, may we come in?”

Justin looked at the man standing silently beside Ben. He felt a jolt go through his body that shot straight towards his groin. “Umm sure, please come in.”

“Thank you. Justin, this is Detective Kinney.”

“Hello, Detective.” Justin held his hand out to the beautiful hazel-eyed man that stood before him.

Brian was stunned by the beautiful blonde, “Mr. Taylor.”

Justin led the two men into his home. He led them to the living room that overlooked Cathedral Rock. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Ben spoke first, “No, thank you.”

Justin gestured to the men to sit down. “Well, I’m going to assume you are not here on a social call, what’s going on?”

“It’s about your father.”

Justin paled slightly, “What about him?”

“I came to ask you if you would consider testifying against him.”

Justin was clearly confused, “I don’t understand, I haven’t seen my father in ten years. What could I possibly have to testify about?”

“You can testify about how he killed your mother and your sister.”

“You and Agent Grassi told me that case was closed.”

“I know. I want to reopen it.”

“But why? That was ten years ago. How can you reopen it?”

“There is no statute of limitations on murder. He can still be prosecuted for it.”

“You told me I wouldn’t have to testify. You and Agent Grassi told me that you wanted me to get on with my life away from him. Why now?”

Brian’s patience was wearing thin, “Because your fucking father has killed again!” He shoved a picture of Gus in Justin’s face, “Because he took this little boy’s mother away from him and we can’t even fucking arrest him for it!”

“Brian!”

Brian ignored Ben’s reprimand, “Because maybe we can’t get that son of a bitch for this murder, but you can put him away for your mother, for your sister …”

“Brian … stop it!” Ben watched Justin shrink away and he knew that he had to rein Brian in.

Justin was trembling, “I can’t …”

“Look, you son of a bitch …”

“BRIAN! Go wait in the car. That’s an order.” Brian knew he had lost his temper. He shot one last glare at the blonde and stormed out the front door.

Ben went to the shaken man on the couch, “Justin … you have no obligation to help us. Here is my cell phone number, we will be in town for a few days; if you change your mind, please call me.”

The blonde silently nodded as Ben walked away.

“What the fuck were you thinking? I asked you, no, I begged you to keep your temper in check and at the first turn you let loose on him!”

“I know Ben, I’m sorry.”

“Well, sorry is not going to cut it if he refuses to help us. He is the only chance we have to ever get Craig Taylor. Taylor doesn’t leave witnesses. That’s why he has eluded us for so long. Justin is the only one and I think your little display just fucked us!”

“I know, I just saw him there refusing to help us and I lost it.”

“Brian, I appreciate how much you want to catch this fucker. So do I! I loved Lindsay too, but you may have sacked the only chance we have.”

Brian slumped in his seat, knowing that Ben spoke the truth.

 

As soon as Ben and Brian left, Justin headed for his bar. He poured himself a generous shot of Jim Beam and swallowed it quickly. The liquor burned his throat and started to numb his senses. Memories started to flood his brain and he willed himself not to remember.

Ten Years Earlier

Justin was in his room doing homework. He heard his parents shouting from their room.

“What the fuck have you been doing Jen?”

“Nothing Craig, I swear!”

“Bullshit, I have federal agents watching every   
move I make.”

“Daddy, what are you doing?” When Justin heard Molly’s voice he ran to his parents’ bedroom.

He entered the room just in time to see his father place his gun at the back of his mother’s head. He screamed as his father pulled the trigger. Craig pivoted slightly and fired again and shot Molly between the eyes. Justin felt his sister’s blood splatter onto his face, then his father aimed the gun at him. That was the last thing he remembered.

Six months later he woke up in a hospital wing of the FBI headquarters in Quantico. Agent Grassi and Agent Bruckner had been there. They informed him that he would be under the protection of the FBI. Justin found it odd that there had been no conditions to the deal, like his testimony. 

For a long time his memory of the events were sketchy. He saw Agent Bruckner a few times during the first couple of years, but the contact stopped after he graduated from college. By that time his memory had returned full force, but Ben never asked him about it.

Ben and Brian returned to the resort in silence. Ben was furious with Brian, and although he knew the reason for Brian’s outburst, he was still upset. Ben knew that Justin was upset about their request and Brian’s tirade had all but shut the young artist down.

“Ben … we should talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Brian. I’m going to go see Justin tomorrow and see if I can salvage this case. You are going to stay here.”

Brian waited until Ben had fallen asleep. He took the car keys and headed out. Brian felt terrible that he hadn’t been able to control his temper earlier and he wanted to try and make things right. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to see the blonde artist again. The sparks that he felt when he met the blonde were unlike anything he had ever felt before.

 

Brian pulled up to Justin’s house. He was very nervous, but he knew that he had to try and save the case. He owed it to Lindsay and to Gus. He knocked on the door and waited for Justin to answer. The blonde opened the door, swaying slightly. It was obvious to Brian that the young artist had been drinking.

“Did you come to yell some more Detective?”

“No, I actually wanted to apologize. May I come in?”

Justin stepped aside and gestured for Brian to come in. He made his way to the bar and refilled his glass.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

“Enough? No, I don’t think so. The only way I have any peace at night is if I’m passed out. It keeps the nightmares away.”

“You have nightmares?”

“Every night. Whenever I close my eyes I’m back in that room.”

“That has to be hard.”

“I guess … it’s all I know.”

“Do you want to go outside? It’s a beautiful night.”

“Umm … sure.”

Justin gave Brian a drink and led him out to the patio. Brian was amazed at the beauty of the sight. The sky was so clear that Brian could see millions of stars. He had never seen a sky so clear.

“I need to be honest with you about why I am here.”

“I thought you and Agent Bruckner were pretty clear; you want me to come out of protection and testify against my father.”

“This is a federal matter. I’m not a federal agent. I’m a homicide detective in Pittsburgh.”

“So why are you here?”

Brian pulled out his picture of Gus and handed it to Justin. “This is my son. The woman who was killed was his mother.”

“You mean she was your wife.”

“No, we weren’t married. Her lover was my partner. When they wanted to have a child they asked me to be the sperm donor. Lindsay was six months pregnant when Renee was killed. I never intended to be the baby’s father, but when Renee died, that’s what I became.”

“They were gay?”

“Yeah, so am I. Gus witnessed his mother’s murder. The evidence that we had took us nowhere. The DA would not even touch the case. That’s when Ben told me about you. I was so focused on avenging my friend’s death that I didn’t even think about what we were asking of you. I didn’t even know you. I never thought about you. Ben is going to come here tomorrow to try and talk to you again. What I wanted to tell you tonight is that the decision is yours. Whatever you decide I will respect it and I’m sure Ben will too.”

Justin got up from his chair and stood facing the mountain, his back to Brian. “I’ve often wondered what my life would be like if I could live under my own name. To see paintings sold by Justin Taylor, not Nathan DuPres. What would my sister be doing today? She was such a precocious little girl, always driving me crazy. My mother always supported me and my art. She even accepted the fact that I’m gay. She never told my father. He would have gone ballistic. You know the strangest thing? I never think about my father. When I was growing up he was a good dad. He worked a lot, but he was always there for me. Sometimes, I pretend that he had an evil twin. The evil twin did this, not my father. The thought of going back terrifies me.”  
Brian walked up behind Justin silently. He rested his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Justin turned around to look at Brian; his blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. Against his better judgment, he leaned down and kissed the blonde.

What was meant to be a chaste kiss of support quickly turned into something else. Justin’s tongue probed for entrance against Brian’s lips. Brian opened his lips slightly to allow the other man’s tongue entrance. He began to suckle on Justin’s tongue, eliciting moans from the other man. Brian grabbed the globes of Justin’s ass. Then he pulled the artist closer to him so their erections rubbed against each other through the cloth of their jeans. Justin slid his hands underneath the hem of Brian’s shirt so he could feel the detective’s warm skin.

Brian moaned into Justin’s mouth as they continued their kiss. Justin led Brian to a chaise lounge and pulled the older man down on top of him. Brian unbuttoned Justin’s jeans and pulled out his hard cock. He stroked it gently as they continued their kiss. Brian broke the kiss when the desire to taste Justin’s cock became too much. He slid down the younger man’s body until he was faced with the rock hard cock. Pre-cum dribbled from the slit. Brian’s tongue snaked out and captured a glistening drop. He encircled the tip with his lips and started to suckle. Justin began to moan. Brian slid his lips down the shaft until he was deep throating Justin’s cock. His nose nestled the soft golden pubes and he inhaled deeply, taking in the younger man’s sweet scent. 

He dragged his teeth softly along the hard shaft until just the tip remained in his mouth. He reached his hand up to Justin’s mouth and slipped his fingers inside. Justin sucked on the pro-offered digits like he was sucking Brian’s cock. When Brian felt his fingers were sufficiently lubed he withdrew his fingers and slid them along the crack of Justin’s ass. His index finger found the tight bud and he started to work his finger inside. Justin moaned as the finger entered his tight channel. He started to buck his hips into Brian’s while the detective massaged his prostate. When Brian’s finger stroked the bundle of nerves inside his anus, Justin shot his load and Brian swallowed every drop.

Brian crawled up the younger man’s body and captured his lips. Justin could taste himself on Brian’s lips. He never knew how erotic it could be to taste himself on another man’s lips.

Brian’s cock was rock hard and he wanted to imbed himself in Justin’s ass. However, he hadn’t come prepared. He hadn’t planned on partaking in any sexual activity with the artist. “Justin … do you have any condoms?”

The artist looked like a deer caught in the headlights, “No … I … I’m sorry …”

Brian panted heavily, “Fuck … I need to cum …”

Justin spat into his hand and lubed Brian’s dick. He fashioned his hand into a channel for Brian’s cock. The older man began to fuck the channel Justin’s hand created while his lips sought Justin’s. Justin’s hand constricted and released around Brian’s cock, mimicking the contractions his ass would have made if Brian was able to fuck him.  
With a loud shout, Brian came all over Justin’s hand. Justin released Brian’s cock and licked the spunk off his hand. 

“Umm … you taste so good.”

Brian could only stare into the blue eyes beneath. He slowly leaned down to kiss the younger man. Justin pulled back after a moment and looked deep into Brian’s eyes.

“I’ll do it … I’ll testify against my father.”


	3. Witness

Brian looked up at Justin. He couldn’t believe what the younger man had just said. “Justin, I didn’t come here tonight to fuck you and get you to testify.”

“If I remember correctly, we didn’t fu  
ck.”

Brian heaved a sigh of exasperation, “You know what I mean.”

Justin chuckled, “I know.” His expression sobered then, “I know you didn’t. I’d actually decided before you came here tonight.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Well, I never actually told you no. You lost your temper. Ben ran you out of here before I said anything and then he said he’d talk to me tomorrow.” Brian glared at him, trying to look as stern as possible, but failing miserably. “I need the closure. This has been an open wound for ten years; I need to move on.”

Brian nodded in understanding because he had open wounds with his own dead father. Deciding the moment needed lightening, “So why does a hot fag like you not have any condoms? Wild weekend?”

Justin rolled his eyes, “Don’t condoms have expiration dates? They’d go bad before they get used.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never …”

Justin shook his head, “Never.”

“How the fuck is that possible?”

“I went into Witness Protection when I was seventeen. I’m certainly not in any position to have relationships. Fuck, I can’t even tell people my real name.”

“You don’t have to have relationships to fuck. I certainly don’t.”

Justin just shrugged his shoulders, “I just didn’t see the point.” 

“Well, you must have some experience. That was quite a hand job you gave me.”

“I read a lot, and have lots of experience jerking myself off. I guess I got pretty good at it.” Brian smirked at him. “What happens now?”

“Well, we’ll talk to Ben in the morning. We’ll go back to Pittsburgh, get your father arrested, and go to trial.”

“You make it sound so simple Detective.”

“Somehow, I have a feeling there’s going to be nothing simple about this.” Brian saw Justin cringe. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you.”

Justin nodded, “Will you stay here tonight?”

Brian sucked his lips in, he was worried about the feelings Justin was causing, but he nodded.

Justin led Brian into his bedroom. The two men climbed into bed and Brian spooned up behind Justin. For the first time in ten years, Justin slept without nightmares.

***  
Ben walked out into the living area of the suite. He was surprised to find both Brian and Justin sitting at the table drinking coffee. “Umm … good morning?”

Justin looked up at Ben, “Good morning Agent Bruckner.”

Brian didn’t say anything, just nodded to Ben. Ben looked between the two men, and he knew that something had happened between the two. “What’s going on?”

Justin spoke first, “I came here to tell you that I want to testify.”

“What made you decide?”

“I’ve lost ten years of my life. I don’t want to miss anymore.”

Ben nodded his acceptance of Justin’s explanation. Brian finally spoke up, “What happens now Ben?”

“Well, the murders happened in New York, so the trial will have to be there. We’re going to have to wait until Taylor goes to New York and then arrest him.”

“Why the fuck can’t we arrest him now?” Brian was practically shouting.

“He hasn’t committed a crime in Pittsburgh, so we can’t arrest him there, besides extradition is a bitch.”

“Hasn’t committed a crime? What about Lindsay?”

“Brian, you know we have nothing to tie him to Lindsay’s death.”

“You made it sound like it would be so easy. What the fuck kind of game are you playing?”

“I’m not playing any games Brian. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting Justin to agree to testify.”

“Then what the fuck did you bring us here for?” Brian was starting to lose his temper. Justin placed his hand lightly on Brian’s arm. The gesture immediately calmed Brian down and the gesture was not lost on Ben.

“I was taking a chance, and Justin, I am really glad you are willing to help. Honestly, I don’t think it will be that difficult. Craig goes to New York a lot on business. The homicide detective who investigated the murders is still on the force. As soon as he goes to New York, we’ll pick him up. Justin, we’ll keep you in protective custody until then. We don’t want to trip our hand.”

“Where will I stay?”

“We have a lot of federal safe houses. You’ll be safe in one of them.”

“Can I stay here?”

Ben shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. It would be safer if you were in protective custody.”

“He can stay with me.” Brian was surprised to hear the offer come out of his mouth.

“He’ll be safer in federal protection.” Ben wasn’t sure what had happened between Brian and Justin, but he knew that Justin staying with Brian was a bad idea.

“Agent Bruckner, I would really feel better staying with someone that I know.”

“We’ll figure this out later. Justin, you need to get some things together. Why don’t you go wait in the lobby, I’ll take you to your place.”

Justin looked between Ben and Brian and nodded. The door to the suite closed behind him and Ben turned on Brian. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about.”

“Brian, I’m not stupid. Justin is not a trick. He is the only witness we have that can put Craig Taylor away. I don’t want this fucked up because you can’t keep your dick in your pants.”

Brian was tempted to tell Ben to fuck off, but held his tongue, “It will be fine.”

“See that it is.”

Ben found Justin waiting for him in the lobby. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

They drove in silence to Justin’s home. “Agent Bruckner, are you upset with me about something?”

“Please Justin, call me Ben.” Justin nodded. “What happened between you and Brian?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Justin, you’re a terrible liar. Look, I’m just concerned. Brian is a one night stand kind of guy, and no repeats. I don’t want you hurt.”

“Don’t you mean you don’t want the case hurt?”

“Justin, I am concerned about you.”

“I’m a big boy Agent … Ben. I can take care of myself.”

All Ben could do was nod.

The flight back to Pittsburgh was uneventful. Justin and Brian sat far apart from each other. Brian’s mind was working overtime. He couldn’t believe that he had offered to let Justin stay with him. The blonde artist was stirring feelings in him that he didn’t know how to deal with. Then there was Gus. Brian was the only parent he had left. He was worried about Gus’s safety if Justin stayed with them.

Ben had fallen asleep and Justin took advantage of the situation to change seats and sit next to Brian. “Brian, I can stay somewhere else.”

“I told you I would take care of you and I will. I always keep my word.”

“That was never in doubt, but from what Ben says it could be some time before this case ever gets to trial. You have a son to worry about, and having me stay with you could cause problems.”

“There is plenty of room and Gus will be fine.”

“I don’t want to … be in your way …”

“What are you saying Justin?”

“Well Ben said …”

“Look Justin, if there’s anything about me you want to know, ask me. If there’s anything I think you need to know, I will tell you. I offered to let you stay with me, and I meant it.”

“Ok, I’ll stay with you.”

When they arrived back in Pittsburgh, Brian got Justin settled in the loft. Over the years, Brian had renovated the loft so it now took two floors. Gus’s room was on the first floor and Brian kept his bedroom on the second floor. He never had tricks over when Gus was with him. He also had a guest room on the first floor that he helped Justin get settled into.

Justin was saddened that he was being put in the guest room, but he realized that whatever had happened between him and Brian was most likely over. He was unpacking his things when Brian came into the room.

“Do you need anything?”

Justin looked at Brian standing in the doorway. “No, I’m good. Thank you again for letting me stay here.”

“No problem. I’m going to go pick up Gus, I’ll be back shortly. I figured I could pick up some dinner on the way back.”

“That sounds great.”

Brian nodded to Justin before he walked out the door.

Justin heaved a sigh before he flopped on the bed. Brian was so standoffish that he wondered if he made a mistake electing to stay with Brian.

Brian returned home with Gus. Although he had a great time with “Grandma” Debbie, Gus was glad to be going home with his daddy. Brian explained to Gus that a friend was going to be staying with them for a while. Over the years, Debbie had brought so many strays into the family that Gus was used to new people coming into their lives.

The three had dinner together and Gus’s chatter helped to mask the awkward tension between the two men. Gus insisted on watching his favorite movie, Yellow Submarine, after dinner. Justin begged off, insisting he was tired from the trip. Brian recognized the excuse, but didn’t say anything.

After the movie, Brian got Gus ready for bed. After he read Gus his bedtime story he decided to check on Justin. He noticed the light was on under Justin door, so he knocked softly.

“Come in.”

Brian found Justin in bed sketching. “I just wanted to see if you needed anything.”

Justin smiled at him, “No thanks, I’m fine.”

Brian didn’t want to be dismissed so casually, so he decided to make small talk. “What are you sketching?”

Justin blushed a little, “I’m doing a sketch of Gus. He’s so adorable, I couldn’t resist.”

Brian walked over to the bed and sat down, “Can I see it?”

Justin hesitated a second and then handed the book over to Brian. “Wow! That’s great!”

“You can have it.”

“Really? Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. I mean … you’re putting yourself out for me.”

The awkward silence enveloped the two men again. Brian made a decision. “You know, I made up this room as a formality, I can’t imagine it’s very comfortable.”

“No Brian, it’s fine.”

“My room is much more comfortable. You … could sleep up there.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Brian looked down at his lap, “Probably not, but I would like it if you would.”

Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes and saw the vulnerability there. “Ok,”

 

The two men kissed gently. Brian took his time seducing Justin with his mouth. The blonde artist softly accepted the seduction. Justin took Brian’s hand and placed it on his erection. Brian moaned into Justin’s mouth and gently cupped Justin’s hard cock. Justin leaned his head back, exposing his throat to Brian’s lips. The older man suckled at Justin’s throat. He moved his hands from Justin’s cock to his buttocks. He cupped the full globes and pulled Justin closer to him. Their erections rubbed together between the pants they both still wore. Brian stepped back and began to remove his clothes. Justin followed suit. In no time the two men were naked.

“Brian … I want you inside me.”

“Are … are you sure?”

“Just … take it easy … I’ve never done this before.”

Brian lowered Justin to the bed. He placed the condom and a tube of lube on the bed. He lifted Justin’s legs onto his shoulders. Brian grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He warmed the lube on his fingers before he moved his fingers to Justin’s hole.

Brian gently bathed Justin’s hole with the warm lube. The blonde sighed into his touch. Brian slipped a finger into Justin’s hole. The artist gasped at the intrusion. “Just relax.”

Brian slowly slid his finger into Justin and gently withdrew it. He felt Justin’s hole relax around his finger so he gently inserted a second finger and began to scissor his fingers. He gently stretched the tight ring of muscle so that it could accommodate his cock. Brian withdrew his fingers so that he could sheath himself with the condom.

Brian squirted more lube onto his fingers so that he could grease his cock. He generously lubed his penis and placed the head at Justin’s hole. “Are you ready?”

Justin looked up at Brian with glazed eyes and nodded. Brian started to slide inside. Justin gasped at the intrusion. “Just relax, it’s going to hurt a little, but just relax.”

“Ok.”

Brian slid himself inside slowly. When he was fully imbedded, he leaned down and captured Justin’s lips in a searing kiss. When he felt the blonde relax beneath him, he slowly withdrew and then pushed back in. He felt Justin’s anal muscles constrict around his cock. Brian began to thrust and Justin bucked his hips to meet Brian’s thrusts. Brian knew that he wouldn’t last long. The feelings coursing through his mind were too much. He knew that he was close. Justin’s anal walls contracted around his cock and Brian screamed as he filled the condom. At the same moment he felt Justin’s hot semen splash against his belly. He collapsed onto the smaller body beneath him. Once his breathing returned to normal, Brian pulled his flaccid cock out of Justin. He quickly disposed of the condom and gathered the younger man into his arms. They fell asleep wrapped in each other arms and miraculously neither of them was plagued with nightmares.


	4. Witness

Ben headed to New York. He needed to brief the DA’s office about what was going on. Luckily Jack McCoy, the ADA that consulted on the original case was still working in Manhattan.

“Agent Bruckner!” Jack McCoy rose from his desk to shake Ben’s hand. “It’s been a long time, how have you been?”

“Great Jack, it’s good to see you.”

“Please sit down; I’m sure this isn’t a social call.”

 

Ben took the seat across from Jack’s desk, “I wanted to talk with you about the Taylor case.” 

“Craig Taylor?” Ben nodded. “Wow, that’s a blast from the past. I thought the case was cold.”

“Well it was, but we’ve caught a break. Craig has struck again in Pittsburgh.”

“In Pittsburgh? I don’t think I need to tell you that is a little out of my jurisdiction.”

“I know, unfortunately, we have no concrete evidence on that case, but there have been some new developments on the murder of his wife and daughter.”

“What new developments? It must be pretty good if you can re-open a ten year old case.”

“How about an eye witness?”

Jack raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “Why is this just coming out now?”

“Well, it’s a long story.”

“I’ve got all day.”

“Craig Taylor’s son, Justin, is prepared to testify that he saw his father kill his mother and sister.”

“Justin Taylor, wait a minute …”

“He survived the shooting.”

“Agent, I think you have some explaining to do.”

***  
Ben spent the next two hours giving Jack the details of Justin’s survival and his subsequent placement in Witness Protection.

“Let me get this straight, the Feds fucked up their case and gave their only eye witness a free ride.”

“That’s correct.”

“And now you want me to fix it for you?”

“It’s a pretty slam dunk case Jack, I thought you would be thrilled.”

“I don’t know how you Washington boys like to play, but New York judges aren’t exactly thrilled with witness tampering.”

“There was no witness tampering. The kid was in a coma for six months and then in rehab for another year, I’d hardly call that witness tampering.”

Jack snorted in disbelief, “Ok Ben, let’s pretend for a minute that we pull a judge willing to overlook the fact that you have hidden a material witness to a double homicide for ten years, have you forgotten that Craig Taylor is no longer in New York?”

“I know, but he travels to New York for business all the time. When he comes to town, you pick him up and indict him.”

“So now you’re asking to have our police department on the lookout for someone who may or may not come to New York. Why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?”

“I have an opportunity to put one of the most ruthless crime bosses behind bars. Why are you treating me like a criminal?”

“Call it fifteen years experience in this office. There’s another story there and I want to know what it is.”

Ben looked down, unable to meet Jack’s penetrating gaze, “The murder in Pittsburgh was a member of my family.”

“Fuck!”

“I know, but I have the chance to try and make it right.”

Jack nodded, he had been in this position many times. “Ok Ben, I’ll need to talk to Lt. Van Buren. It’s going to be up to her how she puts her people on this. Detective Briscoe is still in homicide, I know he’ll be willing to help. He’s watched Taylor slip from our grasp many times.”

“What about Detective Logan?”

“He’s been working with the major case squad. They may be willing to re-assign him temporarily.”

Ben heaved a sigh of relief, “Thank you Jack.”

***

Anita Van Buren looked at Jack McCoy incredulously, “Let me get this straight Jack, you want me to put my detectives on a case that has been cold for ten years and have them be on the lookout for someone that may or may not re-enter our jurisdiction. Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not. Anita, it’s Craig Taylor. We finally have a break in the one murder we can pin directly on Taylor himself. We can’t pass up this chance.”

“Jack, no one would like to put that son of a bitch behind bars more than me, but you have to accept the position I am in.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t feel we had a chance. I have full federal cooperation on this, in conjunction with the Pittsburgh police department. They will notify us when Taylor comes to New York. All I need you to do is have him picked up when he hits town.”

“I suppose you want Briscoe and Logan in on this?”

“It was their case. I know Lennie was pissed when he got away. I figured he would be chomping at the bit to make this bust.”

Lt. Van Buren got up and went to her office door. “Lennie, can you come in here please?”

Lennie Briscoe walked into the office. “Yeah, what’s up? Hey Jack.”

“Detective.”

“Lennie, Jack here tells me we have a lead on the Taylor murders.”

“You’re kidding? Has that asshole finally slipped up?”

“We have an eye witness that can swear he saw Taylor kill his wife and daughter.”

“You mean his wife, daughter, and son.”

“The son survived.”  
*** 

As soon as he arrived back in Pittsburgh, Ben went right to the loft. “Well, I talked to New York.”

“What happened?”

“Well, Jack McCoy was a little reluctant considering how much time had passed, but I convinced him we have an airtight case.” 

Justin spoke up, “So what happens now?”

“Well, we need to tail your father. Brian, that’s where I need your help. We need to notify NYPD the minute we know Craig is headed to New York. The detectives who worked the original case are on board, but we have to give them a clean shot.”

After Ben left, Brian and Justin sat in silence. 

“There’s no turning back now is there Brian?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts?”

“No, it’s just becoming very real.”

“Well, look on the bright side, when this is all over, you get your life back.”

Justin didn’t look convinced, “No, not back. This isn’t going to be over if my father is convicted. I’m still going to have to go back into witness protection. There’s no way my father will let me live after I testify.”

Brian wasn’t sure he wanted to think about Justin leaving after all this was over. “Don’t worry about that now.”

Brian stood up and offered Justin his hand and led him to the bedroom.

***  
The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. Both Brian and Ben were keeping tabs on Craig Taylor; however, the mobster didn’t appear to be planning any trips to the Big Apple. Brian kept Justin hidden away in the loft. They couldn’t risk the blonde artist being spotted by anyone who could report his existence to his father.

The hardest part was keeping the truth from their family. The Liberty Avenue clan was very close and it was hard to keep secrets, especially from Debbie.

She was giving Ben and Michael the third degree one Sunday night at dinner. Brian and Gus were no-shows again and Deb was fed up.

“I want to know why that asshole is staying away. In times like this, Gus needs his family more than ever.”

Ben spoke up since he was the only one who knew the full truth. “I’m sure that Brian just wants to get Gus settled into a routine. Once things calm down, I’m sure things will go back to normal.”

“Well, they fucking better.”

***

That night Michael and Ben were lying in bed. Michael knew that Ben was keeping something from him. Normally Michael tried not to pry because he knew there were things that his husband couldn’t talk to him about.

“Ben, what’s going on?”

“What are you talking about?”

Michael was not about to stand for Ben’s brush off, “You know what I mean. What’s going on with Brian?”

“You know I can’t tell you.”

“So it is work related? Is it about Lindsay’s murder?”

“All I will tell you is that it is work related. Please don’t ask me anymore.”

***

Brian and Justin were settling into a nice domestic routine. Brian would pick up Gus from school and the three men would spend the evening together. It was such a different routine from what he used to live that Brian thought he would get bored. To his surprise he enjoyed coming home to Justin. Normally, the thought of such domesticity would repulse the detective, but to his surprise he found himself enjoying it.

“Honey, we’re home,” Brian cried out in a falsetto voice that he knew would rile Justin.

The object of his ridicule rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird. “Not in front of the child Sunshine.”

Justin laughed and went into Brian’s waiting arms. The two men began to kiss and didn’t come up for air until Gus spoke, “What’s for dinner Jus?”

The two lovers began to giggle and Justin went back to the stove. It was moments like these that Brian and Justin almost forgot their time together was limited. Almost.

***

Ben was sitting in his office when he finally got the call. He’d paid one of Craig Taylor’s lackeys to inform him when the boss was planning a trip to New York.

“Agent Bruckner.”

“Taylor’s going to New York tomorrow. He’s ordered his pilot to be ready to leave at two. That should put him in at JFK by three or three-thirty.”

“You’ll get the rest of the money after he’s arrested.” Ben and Brian had pooled their own money to pay off the informant. The FBI and the Police Department would have never authorized the payment. After he hung up, Ben made the call to New York.

“Briscoe.”

“Lennie, it’s Ben Bruckner.”

“Is this a social call Agent?”

“Taylor will be arriving at JFK’s private landing strip tomorrow between three and three-thirty.”

“Logan and I will be there.”

Craig Taylor was preparing to disembark from his jet the next afternoon. Since his move to Pittsburgh, he still made trips to New York to check on his “business” that was still run out of the Big Apple. There was still a lot of heat on him in New York, so he only made the trip when he had to. It was always made in relative secrecy so the cops wouldn’t be notified. 

Craig very rarely conducted business in Pittsburgh. He’d learned it wasn’t wise to do business in the town where he lived. He’d been careless when he killed Jennifer and his kids. The cops hadn’t been able to pin it on him, but he knew they would always be watching, waiting for a slip.

He hadn’t wanted to kill that gallery manager, but when Sam told him she was taking files, he knew the situation had to be taken care of. Experience had taught him to stay away from the kill and the cops never suspected him. 

Craig stepped off the jet and was immediately met by Detectives Briscoe and Logan.

“Detectives, to what do I owe the pleasure.”

Logan immediately grabbed his arms and cuffed him, “Craig Taylor, you are under arrest.”

“Give me a break Logan, what is the charge.”

Briscoe spoke up, “Abusing your frequent flier miles.”

As Craig was being shoved into the back seat of the car, “You’re making a huge mistake.”

“Well, we’ll be sure and apologize when you get out.

***

Amanda Anderlee’s courtroom was full when Craig was brought in for arraignment. His lawyer, Jim Stockwell, had met him there.

“Docket number six three seven nine, people versus Craig Taylor. The charge is two counts of murder in the first degree.”

“Mr. Taylor, how do you plead?”

“Not guilty your honor.”

“Ms. Southerlyn?”

Serena spoke up, “The people request remand Your Honor. This is a capital charge and the defendant has unlimited means and is a serious flight risk.”

“Of course they do. Mr. Stockwell?”

“My client is a respected business man, and these charges are ridiculous.”

“I’m sure they are, however, your client’s reputation precedes him. The defendant is remand. Next.”

***

Craig and Jim Stockwell were meeting in one of the   
conference rooms at Rykers. “Jim, this is ridiculous. What do they possibly have to tie me to my wife and children’s murder.”

“From what I hear, an eye witness.”

“An eye witness? Who?”

“I don’t know yet, they aren’t required to disclose until we start preparing for trial.”

“I want you to find out what they have and take care of it.”

***

Brian and Justin were relaxing at the loft. They had finished dinner and had just put Gus to bed. They were wrapped in each others arms exchanging lazy kisses when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Brian slid back the door to find Ben standing on the other side. Brian stepped back to allow Ben entrance. The look on Ben’s face told Brian that something had happened and that his time with Justin was coming to an end.

Justin stood up when he saw Ben enter the loft, “Ben, what’s going on?”

Ben looked between the two men. “Your father’s been arrested and is being held in New York.”

Both men were silent for a moment, and then Brian finally spoke, “Fuck!”


	5. Witness

Jim Stockwell stepped off the plane at Pittsburgh International Airport. He was meeting Ethan Gold, one of Craig Taylor’s “problem solvers.” Ethan had taken care of the bitch at the gallery a few months ago. When he heard the indictment was limited to Jennifer and Molly, Jim began to get suspicious. The FBI agent who worked the original case was living in Pittsburgh, so Jim decided to start there.

Ethan was waiting in the abandoned building they had agreed to meet at near the wharf. Jim nervously looked around. He wanted to make sure no one was following him. “There’s nobody here man.”

“It doesn’t hurt to be cautious.”

“Whatever.”

“So, what have you found?”

“Lots. Mr. Taylor should have done his research.”

“I don’t have time for your attitude Ethan. What are you talking about?”  
Ethan grinned manically at Stockwell. “That bitch from the gallery.”  
Jim was getting impatient, “What about her?”  
“In a round about way she is a member of Ben Bruckner’s family. You know who Ben Bruckner is, don’t you?”

“One of the FBI agents who worked the death of Craig’s family.”

“Give the man a cigar. Bruckner figured there was no way to tie Taylor to that bitch’s death, so he decided to resurrect the past.”

“Can we stop with the riddles please.”

“As you suspected, Craig’s son survived his gun shot wounds. He was tucked away in Witness Protection. Bruckner decided to bring him out of hiding and re-open the case.”

“Well, it sounds like you have a job to do.”

“That may not be so simple.”

“Why?”

“Well, in addition to Bruckner, other members of Peterson’s family include a Police Captain and a homicide detective with a nasty temper. The son is under the protection of Pittsburgh’s finest right now. From what I’ve been able to tell, he hasn’t even been out.”

Jim knew they didn’t have much time. The only chance they had was to get rid of the state’s key witness. “Well, you had better figure something out. I want to get these charges dismissed.”

***  
Brian was sitting at his desk, lost in thought. Ever since Ben had told them about Craig Taylor getting arrested, he knew his time with Justin was running short. The blonde had become such a huge part of his life that he didn’t know what he was going to do when the blonde had to go back into Witness Protection. Brian began distancing himself from Justin. They still shared the same bed, but Brian had put up all his old walls. He knew that Justin could feel the distance, but the blonde never said anything. 

His partner, Cynthia, walked into his office. Cynthia Monroe had been his partner since Renee’s death six years earlier. They hadn’t developed the closeness that Brian had shared with Renee. Brian wasn’t going to go through that again, but they had a strong respect and professional affection for each other.

“Hey Brian, this was delivered for you.” Cynthia dropped a manila envelope onto his desk.

Brian eyed it curiously. It was addressed to him, but no return address was listed. “Thanks Cyn.”

Brian opened the envelope and found several pictures of Gus inside. Several were taken at school, a few were taken when he was with Brian, and several when he was with Deb. A handwritten note was attached, Give up the blonde.

“Fuck!!!”

***

Justin was at the loft sketching. He was waiting for Brian and Gus to get home. He had put a roast in the oven for dinner and decided to pass the time by drawing. Since the night Ben had told them about his father’s arrest, Justin had been dealing with his fears by drawing. He had filled several sketch books with drawings of his mother, sister, pictures from the night they died and new memories of Brian and Gus. He had felt Brian pulling away. They still shared the same bed, but Brian had stopped making love with him. Now Brian just fucked him, with no emotions and no feeling. When they were finished, Brian would roll away and sleep with his back turned.

Justin remembered a conversation he had with Brian. The detective had told him he didn’t believe in love or relationships. At first Justin accepted this and felt Brian’s feelings would change, but now he wasn’t so sure. Justin had fallen in love with Brian and he had hoped Brian was falling in love with him. The last few weeks were proving him wrong. Justin had thought about taking Ben up on his offer to stay at a federal safe house, but he wanted to talk to Brian first.

The loft door slid open and Brian came storming through. Justin looked up and saw that Brian was alone, with an unreadable expression on his face. “Hey, where’s Gus?”

Brian looked at him with cold eyes. “He’s staying with Deb and Carl for the night.”

“Oh! Well I started dinner, it should be ready shortly.”

Brian stopped on the stairs leading up to the bedroom. “I’m not hungry, I’m going out.”

Brian closed the doors to the bedroom. Justin could see Brian undressing through the frosted glass. He got up and went to the oven and turned it off. Brian emerged a few moments later dressed like a predator. He was wearing all black. Justin watched him gather his wallet and keys. Brian had reached the door of the loft and finally turned to look at Justin. “Would you sleep in the other room tonight? I won’t be back until late.”

Justin tried to stop the tears welling in his eyes. “Umm … sure.”

Brian looked at him and nodded. Then he was gone.

***

Justin watched the loft door slam close. Once Brian was gone, the tears began to fall. He knew what Brian’s plans were. Justin was pretty naïve about many aspects of the gay scene, but he could tell that Brian was going in search of a trick. All of his thoughts of happily ever after evaporated in an instant.

“Fuck it!” Justin grabbed his own keys for the loft. He needed to get out and clear his head. He took the elevator down and headed outside. Justin never noticed the man that emerged from the shadows and followed him.

***

Brian surveyed the scene at Babylon. As soon as he arrived, he scored some E from Anita and headed for the bar. He quickly downed a few shots of Beam and looked for a trick that would take his mind off of what was happening at home.

Brian had seen the tears in Justin’s eyes. He knew the blonde was confused and upset by his abrupt departure. Justin wasn’t stupid. Brian knew the blonde was well aware of the emotional distance that he had put between them. Justin was too shy to say anything or perhaps he was waiting until Gus wasn’t with them to talk about things. Whatever the reason, it was a conversation Brian didn’t want to have.

This was why he never did relationships, why no one ever got close. Something about the soft spoken blonde had made Brian dismiss all his previous rules. Until Craig Taylor’s arrest, even Brian could pretend their relationship was real. But it wasn’t, Justin would leave and now Gus had been threatened. Brian couldn’t pretend anymore. He locked eyes with a potential trick. He cocked his head towards the backroom and knew the trick would follow.

***

Justin had been walking for a few blocks. The fresh air had helped to clear his mind. He knew he shouldn’t be out without Brian or Ben, but for the moment he didn’t care. Reality had come crashing down. He had no future with Brian. His future was going to consist of being relocated to a new life once the trial was over and he would never see Brian again.

Even though he knew he should be angry with Brian about his earlier departure, Justin couldn’t bring himself to be mad. Brian wasn’t stupid, he had to know their time was coming to an end and was dealing with it in his own way. Just like Justin would have to deal with it in his own way.

Justin stopped in a park and sat down on a bench. He never noticed the other man come upon him.

“Well Blondie, it’s about time you were out without your watch dogs.”

That was the last thing Justin remembered.

***

Brian staggered home around midnight. He was drunk and high and horny. He had tried to pick up several tricks at Babylon, but when he got them into the backroom his dick went soft. The tricks weren’t Justin and even in his inebriated state, Brian didn’t want anyone other than the blonde.

He hoped Justin would still be awake when he got home, but he doubted he would be able to get it up thanks to the booze and drugs. Brian looked around the living room and found no traces of Justin. The other man must have gone to sleep in the guest room like Brian had asked him to.

Brian knew that he was too fucked up to do anything anyway. He decided to wait until morning to talk to Justin. They needed to figure some way out of the mess they were in.

***

The smell of freshly brewed coffee awoke Brian. He smiled to himself. Maybe Justin wasn’t too mad at him. He hauled himself out of bed, ignoring the dizziness that plagued him.

“Hey baby, the coffee smells great.”

“Guess again asshole.”

Brian saw Ben sitting at the bar glaring at him. Brian scanned the loft, looking for Justin and didn’t find him anywhere. “Where’s Justin?”

Brian made his way to the bar as Ben slid a cup of coffee to him. “He’s not here.”

“What the fuck do you mean he’s not here?”

Ben ignored Brian’s question, “What did you do last night Brian? How fucked up were you, how many guys did you fuck?”

Brian sobered up at the sound of Ben’s anger, “My extra-curricular activities are none of your business.”

Ben got right in Brian’s face, “When my witness ends up in the hospital because you had go out and get your rocks off it becomes my business.”

“He’s in the hospital? What the fuck happened?”

“Couple of street cops found him being beaten. When they approached the perp ran off. He still had my card in his wallet so they called me. He’s still unconscious.”

“Fuck! Let’s go!”

Ben forced Brian to sit back down. “Oh, no you don’t. You are not going anywhere near him. I knew there was going to be trouble when you fucked him. I also knew he should have stayed in federal protection, but no, I had to listen to you. I trusted you to take care of him!”

Brian slumped back down in his seat. He looked up at Ben with tears in his eyes, “I need to see him.”

Ben saw the tears in Brian’s eyes and heard the anguish in his voice, “Ok, let’s go.”

***

Justin was eating breakfast in his hospital room. He had been beaten up pretty bad, but the cops had interfered in time. He didn’t remember anything after the man approached him in the park.

The door to his room opened and Brian walked in. “Hey.”

Justin looked up at his lover, “Hey! You look like shit.”  
Brian smirked, “So do you Sunshine.” Brian’s expression changed as he walked over to Justin’s bedside, “Justin, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? I may not remember everything, but I know you’re not the guy who worked me over.”

“I shouldn’t have left the way I did.”

Justin looked at Brian’s miserable expression, “Brian, you didn’t do anything wrong. I was the stupid one. I shouldn’t have gone out alone. It’s not your job to babysit me. You have every right to go out if you want.”

“No, I made a promise to look out for you when I offered to have you stay with me.”

“Bri, have I done something wrong?”

“What are you talking about?”

Justin took a deep breath, “You were so upset last night. I’ve felt you pulling away for weeks, but last night … when you asked me to sleep in the other room … did I do something wrong.”

Brian heard Justin’s voice catch with his last statement. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Yesterday … at work, someone had a package delivered. It was pictures of Gus. Pictures at school … pictures with Deb … pictures with me …”

“Oh my god! Then it’s a good thing …” Justin’s voice trailed off.

“What’s a good thing?”

Justin looked Brian directly in the eye, “I’m going to have Ben set me up in a federal safe house.”

“Justin no!”

“Brian, it’s for the best. You’ve already had your life turned upside down because of me and now Gus has been threatened.”

Brian heard Justin’s words, “It sounds like you’ve already decided, even before I told you about Gus.”

Justin looked down, avoiding Brian’s gaze, “It’s the best for me.”

“What do you mean?”

Justin looked back up at Brian, tears shining in his eyes, “I’m in love with you Brian. Before you say anything, I know how you feel about that. I know you don’t believe in love and you don’t want a relationship. But I love you, and I know that you don’t love me, so I need to leave. I can’t keep things the way they are. I’ve felt the change in you. You no longer make love to me, you fuck me, and if I stay, it will be that much harder to leave …”

“Justin …”

“No Brian, you don’t have to say anything. You’ve been honest with me from the start. I just need to leave before I fall in deeper.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Brian …”

“I know what I told you, and that used to be true. I didn’t believe in love, but I’ve started to. When Ben told us that your father had been arrested, I knew that our time was coming to a close, so I started to pull away. I needed to distance myself from you. Call it self preservation. I had to prepare for when you weren’t there. Then I got those pictures of Gus, and I just freaked out. And you got hurt. I am so sorry.”

Justin heard the anguish in Brian’s voice, “What do you want? Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear and don’t give me what you think is the ‘appropriate’ answer. Tell me what you really feel.”

Brian didn’t hesitate, “I want you. I want you to be my partner, I want you to help me raise my son … I want you with me … always.”

“Ok.”

“How can you say that? Look at what we’re facing.”

Justin looked deep into Brian’s eyes, “Do you trust me?”

Brian didn’t hesitate, “Yes Justin, I do.”

“We’ll be ok.”

Any other words were interrupted by Ben coming into the room. “Ok Justin. The doctors are ready to release you. We need to get your stuff from Brian’s and get you settled at the safe house in Millvale.”

“No Ben, I’m staying here. I’m staying with Brian.”

“Justin, you need to be in federal custody, you’ll be safer.”  
“No Ben, this happened because I was stupid. I was careless. Both you and Brian told me to not go out alone and I ignored you. That’s why I was attacked. I will be fine with Brian.”

Ben looked at the two men. Brian was perched on the edge of Justin’s bed with his arm around Justin’s shoulders. There was no way to ignore the love radiating between the two men. Ben ignored all of the warning signals going through his head. “Ok. There are a couple of issues that need to be addressed. Brian, since Gus has been threatened, we need to keep him safe.” Brian nodded his agreement. “We can send him and Deb to a safe house. I know you don’t want to …”

“No Ben … that’s fine.”

“Ok. Justin needs to go to New York to speak with the DA, we are moving forward.”

The two lovers nodded their agreement.


	6. Witness

Brian and Justin flew to New York the next day. Ben tried to argue that Brian didn’t need to go, but one glare from the detective told him the topic was not up for discussion. Ben knew something had changed after Justin got hurt and he honestly hoped the two men would have a chance. Brian deserved to be happy and god knows that Justin deserves some happiness.

The problem was Ben had been in this business a long time. Even if they got a conviction against Craig Taylor, it wouldn’t end there. The man had contacts and henchmen all over the country, if not the world. If Justin didn’t go back into Witness Protection, Craig would have him killed as soon as he could pull it off. Brian probably knew this and that was what set him off a couple nights ago.

The two men checked into the penthouse suite of the Plaza Hotel. They had been met at the airport by Logan and Briscoe and escorted to the hotel. They would have a police guard the entire time. Ben had notified Jack McCoy about the attempt on Justin’s life so it was safe to assume Craig would be gunning for him. Jack arranged for the police escort at the airport as well as the twenty-four hour police protection.

Brian was a bit resistant. He felt he could protect Justin. Ben reminded him that New York was not in his jurisdiction and Brian wouldn’t do anyone any good if he got himself arrested.

***

 

Justin looked around the room. It was quite luxurious. He was nervous around the New York detectives. The older one, Briscoe, was quite sarcastic and Logan didn’t seem very happy about his current assignment.

Logan did a perusal of the room. The penthouse was only accessible to guests staying on the floor and hotel staff, it should be fairly simple to guard. He barely registered when Justin began to speak.

“Thank you detectives. I’m sure babysitting a witness is the last thing that you want to do, but I do appreciate it.”

Brian chuckled at his baby’s manners, once a country club brat, always a country club brat. It must have worked because Briscoe’s expression softened. “You got a pretty raw deal kid. I worked that crime scene, got there just as you were being taken away. It never occurred to me that you survived, but I’m glad you did. I’ve been wanting to nail that bastard for ten years and I’m glad the chance has finally come.”

Logan heard the blonde’s apprehensive voice and softened too, “We’ll keep you safe so that you can put him away. Lennie and I will be with you the majority of the time. We’re a little short staffed right now.”

Brian, being a homicide detective, knew exactly what they were talking about. “I’m sorry that you have to babysit us, I told Ben that I could handle it, but he knows me too well and didn’t want me overstepping my bounds outside of my jurisdiction. Hopefully, this trip will be pretty uneventful.”

Lennie spoke up, “I hope so too, but Taylor still has a lot of clout in this town and since he knows that his son is alive and is the star witness, he’ll probably try something. So Mike and I are on your detail until we put you guys back on a plane to Pittsburgh.”

Justin went to the two detectives and shook their hands, “I’m sure we’re in good hands.”

***

 

The next morning, Brian and Justin were at the DA’s office for their meeting with Jack McCoy. The two men were led into Jack’s office. Jack rose up to greet the two men.  
“I’m Jack McCoy. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Taylor. This is Serena Southerlyn, she will be sitting second chair.”

The blonde woman rose to greet the two men. She reminded Brian of Lindsay, with the blonde good looks and WASPy air. “It’s nice to meet you gentleman.”

The meeting quickly turned to business. “First, I want to just get an informal recount of the facts. From what I understand, it’s pretty black and white. I’m going to question you very simply on the facts. I’ll let the defense tangle themselves with more information if they want it. I am not going to give them an inch. They are going to have to fight for any extra inch they want.”

“Ok, just tell me what you want me to do.”

“Let’s get started. Detective Kinney, you can wait in the reception area.” Jack was already wondering about the silent, hazel eyed man who seemed to be standing guard over his witness.

“If it’s alright with you Mr. McCoy I would like him to stay.”

“Well, that’s not really appropriate; we can’t risk charges of witness tampering.”

Justin panicked slightly about Brian being sent away. “Detective Kinney has nothing to do with this case; surely, there can’t be any risk of impropriety.”

Jack noticed the fear in the young man before him. Brian Kinney was not listed as a part of this case, so he decided to relent. He wondered about the connection between the two men. “Ok. Detective you can stay.”

Justin breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

The four people took their seats and Jack got started. “Mr. Taylor …”

“Please call me Justin.”

“Ok … Justin … I would like you to tell me your recollection of the night of March twenty-second, nineteen ninety five.”

Justin took a deep breath before beginning. “It was a Wednesday night. I was in my room doing my homework. My sister Molly was also in her room. My mother was in her room getting ready to go out. She had a board meeting for the Arts Department at Lincoln Center. I heard our front door slam and heard my father storming up the stairs to their bedroom. He started yelling at my mother. He screamed ‘What the hell do you think you are doing? Did you really think you would get away with this?’ My sister must have gone to their room because I heard her yell, ‘Daddy, what are you doing?’ I ran to their room and saw my father pointing a gun at my mother’s head. He pulled the trigger and Molly screamed, ‘Daddy no!’ He turned and fired at her. The bullet hit her head and she fell to the floor. Then he turned and fired at me. That’s the last thing I remember.”

Justin was trembling now. Brian wanted to go and comfort his lover, but he knew that he couldn’t.

Jack noticed the silent interaction between the two men. “What’s the next thing you remember?”

“I woke up in a hospital room. I was in a hospital wing at Quantico, but I didn’t know that at the time. I met Agent Grassi and Agent Bruckner. They told me I was going to be put in Witness Protection. That’s the last time they ever discussed the case with me until Agent Bruckner came to me a few months ago.”

“There’s absolutely no doubt in your mind that Craig Taylor was the man who pulled the trigger?”

“No doubt at all sir.”

“Ok, and your recollections of that night are entirely from your memory? Nothing was suggested by Agent Grassi or Agent Bruckner?”

Brian was getting annoyed, “He just told you his recollection of that night!”

“Brian …” Justin’s soft voice immediately calmed the detective. Jack wondered again about the relationship between the two men. Brian slumped quietly back into his seat.

“My memories of that night have not been influenced by anyone. I am the only person, still alive, that was there.”

“Ok. Here is the direction I think the defense is going to go. They are going to try and discredit your memories. They may use the fact that it has been so long. Jim Stockwell is a smart man. I think they are going to question you about your relationship with your father. I wouldn’t be surprised if they try to get you to admit that it’s possible it may have been someone else and that you are being influenced by the feds.”

Justin steeled himself and set his shoulders, “Until that night, I would have never thought my father could possibly do something like this. He worked a lot, but he was a good father. At least as good as he could be considering he was always so busy. When I first woke up in the hospital, I couldn’t believe that my father had done this. That being said, there is no doubt in my mind that he killed my mother, killed my sister and tried to kill me.”

Jack nodded. “I think we will be fine. I won’t lie, Stockwell is going to be tough, but you just stick to the truth and everything will be ok.”

***

Justin and Brian traipsed back into their hotel suite. Logan had taken them to the DA’s office and delivered them back to the Plaza. He realized the two men needed to be alone. Mike didn’t have a lot of experience with gay couples, but the love between these two men was so clear, he had no reason to judge.

Justin collapsed into a ball on the bed. Brian stretched out on the bed and curled himself around his younger lover. Justin melted into his embrace. Brian softly stroked Justin’s hair and peppered his face with soft kisses.

“You did great today baby.”

“Thanks Brian, I didn’t know it was going to be so hard. Reliving everything.”

“You’re tough. Look at how much you’ve already survived. It’s like you said, this is your closure.”

“Thank you for being here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be baby. I mean that.” 

“I know that.”

Brian held Justin until he fell asleep, then he made his way to the living room. He wanted to call Gus. The little boy must be so confused by all this. He found Logan sitting on the couch.

“We should be fine, you don’t need to stay.”

“I have no choice.”

Brian heard the bitterness in the detective’s voice, “I’m sorry about that.”

Logan simply shrugged his shoulders. “You’re the first one’s I’ve known.”

“The first what? Fags? Well, I’m sorry that you are stuck with us.”

“It’s not that. I’ve worked cases that have showed me the seedy side of gay life. I’ve never known a committed couple before.”

“Yeah, well you and me both.”

“You seem so … normal.”

“We are. We love each other, we take care of each other, and when this is over, we’ll get back to our lives.”

“I’m sorry if I seem like an ignorant idiot.”

“It’s ok, just try not to put anything on him, he has enough going on.”

“No problem.”

The two detectives looked at each other and reached an understanding.

*** 

Jim went to visit Craig at Rykers Island. He was extremely nervous about telling his boss that the plan to eliminate Jack McCoy’s star witness had not gone according to plan.

“Hey Jim.”

“Craig.”

“So when do I get out of here?”

“Depends on the trial.”

“What? There wasn’t supposed to be a trial.”

Stockwell took a deep breath, “Your son is the state’s star witness.”

Craig was not expecting this. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jim hesitated, but continued, “Your son survived the shooting. He has been in Witness Protection for ten years. He was brought out for this trial.”

“Justin is alive?”

“Yes he is, and he is Jack McCoy’s star witness. We haven’t moved into pre-trial discovery yet, so I don’t have any details about what he will be testifying to.” Jim was very careful with his words. He knew the conference room at Rykers could be bugged, “As soon as I know anything I will let you know.”

Craig slumped down in his chair, “Please see that you do.”

*** 

Jack McCoy was working at his desk when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to find Ben standing in the doorway.

“Agent Bruckner! I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I thought I would see how your meeting with Justin went.”

“Good. He will make an excellent witness. There doesn’t seem to be any wavering in his recollection. He swears all his memories are his own. Unless something comes out to change that I think our chances at a conviction are rock solid.”

Ben smirked, “Well, that sounds like good news.”

“Yeah, I guess it is, but I have a few questions for you.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Jack wasn’t sure how to question his thoughts about his witness and the detective. Ben sensed his hesitation. “You want to ask about Brian?”

Jack heaved a sigh of relief. “Yes. The only thing I want to know is will he be an issue at my trial?”

“No.”

“What’s going on Ben?”

“They are together … they are lovers. Brian is very protective of Justin. They will not be an issue to your case. Brian has nothing to do with it.”

“But there is something.”

“He is connected to the Pittsburgh case, but that shouldn’t be an issue here.”

“It’s not, but I like to have all the facts.”

“The mother of Brian’s child is the victim in the Pittsburgh case. That’s why I included him in this case. His relationship with Justin has no bearing on the murder of Justin’s mother and sister … he is here to keep Justin sane.”

Jack studied Ben deeply, “Alright … if you say there is no problem, then I have no problem.”


	7. Witness

Brian and Justin returned to Pittsburgh the following day. Justin was uncharacteristically quiet on the flight home. Brian new their meeting with Jack McCoy had taken a lot out of his lover. Justin spent the short flight curled into Brian’s side as he slept. It warmed the detective’s heart to know that the younger man trusted him so implicitly.

Brian had been on virtual auto-pilot since he went to see Justin in the hospital. Even though Justin claimed to not blame Brian for his attack, Brian blamed himself. He couldn’t believe that he had been so stupid to leave Justin alone. The demons of his past plagued him so deeply that he almost lost the only person that he had ever loved.

Having spent his entire life escaping the demons of his childhood, growing up Jack Kinney’s son had taught Brian a thing or two about survival. He had spent his adult years shying away from any emotional attachment. Brian believed that if he didn’t allow himself to develop feelings for someone else then he couldn’t be hurt. The problem was he couldn’t feel either.

His walls had started to come down the night Gus was born. This innocent little boy looked at Brian with such love and trust that his heart had started to thaw. Justin looked at him the same way, and he almost threw it away.

The moment that Justin professed his love in the hospital, Brian swore he would never try to keep the artist away again. He was so thankful that Justin gave him a second chance. He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind that reminded him that Justin could go away after the trial. Justin assured him they would be alright and for the first time in his life Brian took a leap of faith.

***

The two men arrived back at the loft and Justin went right to bed. Brian expressed concern but Justin swore he was alright. Brian puttered around the loft while Justin slept. He wondered what Justin was going through. He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to love a parent only to be betrayed by them.

Brian briefly wondered what it must have been like for Justin. From what he knew, the Taylor family had been your typical Christmas card family. The file contained no details about what prompted Jennifer Taylor to contact the FBI about her husband. Brian wondered if they would ever know.

Brian heard Justin begin to stir in the bedroom. He made his way up the stairs and found Justin sitting up in bed. The blue lights framed the blonde like a halo.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“You really freaked me out.”

“I’m sorry. Talking to Mr. McCoy just brought it all back. I haven’t thought about that night so completely in years. Whenever the memories would surface I just pushed them away. I guess that was pretty stupid.”

“You did what you needed to do. No one wants to relive a night like that.”

“I feel better though, just wiped out.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Justin’s voice was husky, “No … come here.”

Brian walked the short distance to the bed and sat beside Justin. He gently placed his hand on Justin’s cheek. The blonde leaned into Brian’s caress.

“Brian …”

“What baby?”

“Make love to me.”

Brian hesitated a second. They hadn’t been together since before Justin’s attack. Brian knew that Justin was aware of his detachment in the weeks prior. It had been weeks since they made love. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Brian lightly captured Justin’s lips in a soft kiss. The artist was naked in the bed and Justin fumbled to find the buttons on Brian’s shirt. Moving in to help Brian was quickly divested of his clothes. Justin lay back on the bed, his cock was standing erect. Stretching out over his lover and he began raining kisses down Justin’s body. His lips found Justin’s hard cock. Placing a soft kiss on the leaking head and sucking the pre-cum into his mouth, Brian enjoyed savoring the taste of his lover.

Brian ran his tongue down Justin’s shaft and heard his lover moan in response. Brian took Justin’s engorged organ in his mouth completely. Justin arched his hips to go deeper into Brian’s mouth. The detective stimulated Justin’s sac while he sucked his cock. Justin came quickly in his lover’s mouth and Brian swallowed every drop.

Brian deposited a kiss on Justin’s lips, giving him the last drops of his own cum. “Bri …”

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you inside me.”

Brian reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom and a tube of lube. He handed the condom to Justin, “Put it on me.”

Justin grabbed the condom and quickly sheathed Brian’s cock. He took the lube and generously coated the engorged shaft. “Please Brian.”

“You’re not ready yet.”

“I need you inside me … NOW!”

Brian recognized the need in Justin’s voice and slid inside. Justin gasped at the intrusion but quickly relaxed. Once Brian was fully embedded, he looked into Justin’s eyes and saw that his lover was ready. He took Justin’s hands and entwined their fingers as he began to thrust in and out of Justin’s hole. Nether man lasted long, and they came together.

Brian started to pull out, but Justin stopped him and pulled him in for a searing kiss. The two men fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

***

Justin awoke a few hours later and found himself alone in bed. He wrapped himself in a sheet and went to look for Brian. He found the older man sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Gus.

“You need to go see Gus, I’m sure he misses you.”

Brian looked at him with tears in his eyes. “I’m not leaving you alone again.”

“I’ll be fine; I promise I won’t go out alone. Gus is a little boy who doesn’t understand what is going on. He needs to see his daddy.”

“I never planned to be a father.” Justin heard the anguish in Brian’s voice. He knew a little bit about the circumstances of Gus’s birth, but Brian had never fully confided in him.

“You’re a great dad.”

Brian snorted, “Wonders never cease.”

“You love Gus, that’s all that matters.”

“When Lindsay and Renee asked me to be the father I freaked out. They swore I wouldn’t have any responsibility. I could be a drop in dad. Then Renee died. God … I didn’t know what to do. Lindsay and I were both operating on autopilot. She lost her partner and I lost one of my best friends. We both swore that we would give Gus the best life we could.”

Justin stroked Brian’s hair and lightly kissed his face. “You have. Gus is a wonderful little boy who is very well loved.”

“He loves you. What is he going to do when you have to go away?” 

Justin heard Brian’s unasked question. “Everything will be ok.”

“How can you say that?”

“I asked you before if you trusted me. I’m asking you again to trust me.”

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes. He turned away from the love that was shining from the sapphire eyes. Justin gently grabbed Brian’s chin and turned his face so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Trust me.”

“I do.”

***

“Brian just called. he’s coming up to see Gus tomorrow.”

Deb was irate. She didn’t understand why she and Gus had to be relocated to some out of the way farm house in Millvale. “Well, it’s about fucking time. I don’t know what that asshole is up to …”

Carl was used to dealing with his wife when she was like this. “Debbie … you know there are times when we can’t tell you what is going on. Gus needs to be safe and that’s what we are doing.”

Debbie huffed a loud sigh, she hated being out of the loop, even though she knew her husband was right. “Well, you guys had better have a good reason for this.”

At that moment Gus wandered into the kitchen. “Grandma … can I have a glass of water?”

“Sure sweetie.” She glared at Carl while she got Gus his water.

Gus jumped into Carl’s lap, “Hi Grandpa!”

Carl was making the trip from Pittsburgh to Millvale every night. He loved the little boy and swore to keep him safe. “Hi bud! Guess what? Your dad is coming tomorrow!”

Gus was ecstatic, “Yay!!! Is Daddy J coming too?”

Carl was taken aback. he hadn’t realized that Gus had become so attached to Justin. “I don’t know kiddo.”

Deb looked over at Carl, “Who is Daddy J?” 

Carl refused to meet Deb’s questioning eyes.

***

Brian and Justin left Pittsburgh early to get up to Millvale. Brian tried to fight Justin about going, but the blonde was adamant. He knew that Brian needed to see Gus, but he also knew his lover would refuse to leave him alone. They compromised and decided that both of them would make the trip.

Justin was a little nervous. He knew that he would be meeting Brian’s surrogate mother. From everything that Brian had told him, Debbie Novotny was solely responsible for Brian surviving his childhood. Justin wanted to make a good impression.

Justin knew that Brian was uncertain about their future. That was why his lover had pulled away so dramatically in the weeks before. Brian was preparing himself for the time when Justin was gone. Justin did everything he could to assure his lover that everything would be alright without tipping his hand.

They pulled up to the farmhouse around ten in the morning. Brian cut off the ignition and got out of the car. The door swung open and Gus flew out.

“DADDY!!!”

Gus leapt into Brian’s arms. Father and son clung to each other and Justin knew that the trip had been the right thing to do. Gus turned and saw Justin standing at the other side of the door. Gus wiggled out of Brian’s arms and ran to Justin. “Hi Daddy J!”

“Hey buddy!”

Deb and Carl were standing on the porch watching. Debbie was thrilled to see her “son” so at ease being a father. She wondered about the beautiful blonde that was Brian’s companion. The fact that Gus seemed to know the other man confused her even more.

The three men made their way to the porch. Justin was carrying Gus and watched as Brian embraced the red-headed woman. He turned from the embrace to introduce Justin. “Deb, this is Justin. Justin, this is my mother.”

Deb, Carl, and Justin were in the kitchen. They watched Brian playing with Gus in the backyard. It warmed Deb’s heart to see Brian with his son. It looked like the curse of the Kinney family may have finally been broken.

“So Sunshine … how do you figure into all of this?”

Justin looked over at Carl, who shrugged his shoulders. “Umm … it’s a long story.”

“I have all day.”

***

Throughout the day, Brian, Justin, and Carl filled Deb in on the situation. Debbie adopted Justin right away. She recognized the love between the men and was thrilled that Brian had found someone to love.

“So what happens now?”

Justin chose to answer Deb. “Well, we head back to New York next week. The trial is starting.”

Brian was worried about Deb knowing about Justin. “Deb, you can’t let on that you know anything about this. Justin has already been threatened.”

“What?”

Justin placed his hand on Brian’s arm to calm him and the gesture did not go unnoticed by Carl and Deb. “My father sent one of his goons after me, but I’m fine. I’m not afraid of him anymore.”

“Good for you Sunshine.”

***

 

Justin drove them back to Pittsburgh. Brian had drunk too much while they were visiting Carl and Deb. The older man slept on their drive back to Pittsburgh. Justin was glad he had insisted on the trip. Brian really needed to see Gus and Justin wanted to meet members of Brian’s adopted family.

When they arrived back at the loft Justin helped Brian upstairs. He led Brian to the bedroom and prepared the detective for bed. Justin began to tuck Brian into bed when the older man wrapped his arms around Justin and pulled him down.

“I love you Justin.”

Justin blinked back tears at Brian’s admission. He knew what the words cost Brian and he vowed that everything would work out between the two of them. “I love you too, Brian.”


	8. Witness

Logan picked Brian and Justin up at the airport. The trial would be starting in a few days and the two men wanted to get settled before the circus started. The trial was drawing a lot of media attention. Craig Taylor was almost as notorious as John Gotti and the citizens of New York were anxious for the drama to unfold. It was very rare that a mafia boss was indicted for murder. Usually they covered their tracks so well that the feds could rarely touch them. The only crime Al Capone had ever been convicted of was tax evasion.

Many analysts were covering the case and it was determined that Taylor got sloppy. The case was also drawing attention amongst Manhattan’s society scene. Jennifer Taylor had been one of their own and her murder had shocked many. There had always been whispers about her husband’s involvement, but the police had never been able to make a case. The fact that Justin survived had shocked many. It was very unusual that the FBI put a person in witness protection that did not testify.

The city was divided and its citizens were anxiously awaiting the outcome.

***

Jack McCoy was meeting with his boss Arthur Branch. Branch was concerned about the trial because this was an election year. Politics was an unfortunate side effect in the District Attorney’s office. Arthur was worried that the state may not make their case and cause embarrassment to the office.

“Jack, you are certain this is an airtight case?”

“Arthur, we have an eye witness.”

“An eye witness that has been on ice for a decade. Not to mention the Taylor boy was in a coma for six months. Stockwell is going to bring medical experts to discredit the boy’s testimony based on his injuries.”

“First of all Arthur, Justin Taylor is not a boy, he is a man. Second, he has never waivered in his recollection of the murder. Third, he has no reason to lie. He even admits that there was nothing that would have made him believe that his father was capable of this crime if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes.”

“The defense is going to use that.”

“Maybe you don’t see it the way that I do. I think that fact makes Taylor’s testimony that more credible. He has no reason to implicate his father. This is not a case of revenge or a son angry at his father. Craig Taylor is guilty and I will get a conviction.”

“I hope you do.”

***

Brian and Justin were having dinner in their suite with Briscoe and Logan. The two detectives refused to leave their charges. Brian was amazed at the change in the detectives, especially Logan. When they initially met, the two New York detectives were wary and uncomfortable around the two men.

Justin’s easy going nature helped to put the men at ease. Brian noticed that Justin could charm anyone. Despite everything he had been through, the blonde artist still approached the world with breathtaking innocence.

“Are you ready for tomorrow Justin?” 

“I guess. I’m a little nervous about what my father’s lawyer is going to throw at me. Jack has tried to prepare me for anything.”

Brian took Justin’s hand and twined their fingers. “Just stick with the truth baby and you’ll be fine.”

Justin looked over at his lover. “You’ll be there won’t you?”

“Of course I will.”

***

Judge Jamie Ross’s courtroom was packed the morning that Craig Taylor’s trial began. Many people were anxious to see the outcome for one of New York’s more notorious citizens. Craig Taylor had both repulsed and fascinated the city for years. Ask anyone on the street why a notorious criminal would fascinate everyday people, and no one would be able to come up with an answer. It was the same way the Kennedy’s were American royalty, even though their patriarch profited from the Great Depression and was a repulsive human being in many ways.

Jury selection had been a tedious process, but a panel had been chosen and both sides were ready to proceed. Jack McCoy stood up to begin his opening statement.

“Good morning. On March twenty second, nineteen ninety five, Jennifer and Molly Taylor were murdered. They were killed in the privacy of their own home. Jennifer Taylor was killed with a single shot to the head, fired at close range. Molly Taylor was also shot in the head. Both mother and daughter died instantly. These are the facts of the case, and they are undisputed. Also injured in this attack was the defendant’s son, Justin Taylor. Mr. Taylor survived his injuries, but was comatose for six months and in rehabilitation for another year. Now many of you are wondering why this case is coming to trial ten years later. First, I need to advise you that there is no statute of limitations on a murder case. The people are entitled to bring charges against a murder suspect at any time. As jurors, your job is to weigh the facts of the case as they are presented to you in this courtroom. The defense will try to prejudice you about the time that has passed since these murders took place. I am imploring you to only weigh the facts as they are presented to you and not consider the time that has passed. The facts of this case will prove, beyond a reasonable doubt, that the defendant, Craig Taylor, is responsible for the deaths of Jennifer and Molly Taylor. Thank you.”

Jack sat down at the prosecution table. He was satisfied with his opening remarks. There was more information that he could have provided, but as he told Justin, he only wanted to stick to the basic facts. Justin’s testimony would be enough to convict Craig Taylor. If the defense wanted to play games with the additional circumstances surrounding the case, Jack would let them.

Jim Stockwell rose from the defense table. He took his time, making his movements extremely deliberate. Jack could tell that he was going for the dramatic edge, and tried not to roll his eyes.

“Good morning. What Mr. McCoy told you is true. Jennifer and Molly Taylor were murdered in their home. Justin Taylor was also injured in this attack. Those are the facts and the defense will not dispute them. However, you will hear eyewitness testimony that places my client away from his home at the time these murders were committed. You will also hear testimony, from the people’s key witness, that Craig Taylor was a loving devoted family man who loved his family, and was devastated by this tragedy. You will also hear how the federal government interfered in this case and kept Craig Taylor’s injured son away from him, allowing my client to believe that his son, the only other member of his immediate family, was dead. You will also be presented with evidence that a completely unrelated case, in another state, prompted these charges to be filed. I believe that once the evidence has been presented to you, it will be clear that these charges against my client are unfounded and you will return a verdict of not guilty.”

Judge Ross looked at her watch. “We will take a recess for lunch and then the prosecution can begin its case.”

***  
During the recess, Brian blazed into Jack’s office, “What the fuck is this?”

Jack looked up from his files to see the detective glaring at him, “What are you talking about Detective Kinney?”

“I was served with a subpoena when we left the courtroom. It’s to testify for the defense!”

This surprised Jack. “Let me see the subpoena.”

Brian handed it over to Jack. He had been shocked when a courier served him with the papers when Judge Ross called a recess. Jack looked over the papers, “So that is the tactic they are taking.”

“What is going on?”

“Jim is going to attempt to prejudice the jury that the only reason these charges have been brought against Craig Taylor is because you couldn’t make the case in Pittsburgh. It’s a shot in the dark detective, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

Jack recognized the menace simmering off of the detective. “You are going to need to be separated from Justin until after you testify.”

“Oh, no I’m not! Justin needs me with him to get through this. The defense is going to have to treat me as a hostile witness anyway, so no, I will not be separated from Justin.”

Jack knew better than to argue with the angry detective. For now he would not push to have them separated, but he knew the judge may force the issue.

“Alright detective, but if the judge insists that you two are to be kept apart, you’re going to have to comply or you could be held in contempt.”

Brian glared at the assistant DA, “I’ll take my chances.”

***

Brian met up with Justin and Briscoe at the deli across the street from the courtroom. Justin had seen Brian stalk away after he had been served with some papers. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew that Brian was angry.

Brian flopped into the booth next to Justin and heaved a sigh. Justin looked over at his lover and saw the tenseness in his jaw. “What happened?”

Brian looked over at Justin and knew he could not lie. “I was subpoenaed by the defense.”

“What???”

Brian looked over at Justin and willed him with his eyes to stay calm. “Mr. McCoy thinks they are going to try and discredit the indictment by implying the only reason charges were brought was because they couldn’t make a case in Pittsburgh.”

Justin had tears welling up in his blue eyes, “ … but … they’re right …”

Brian took Justin’s hands in his. “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change the fact that your testimony is accurate nor does it change what happened. I’ve seen defense attorneys try to play slicker moves than this and they never get away with it.”

Briscoe had been listening to the exchange. He was amazed at the level of emotion that existed between the two men. “You know the defense is going to petition that you two be separated for the duration of the trial.”

Justin looked between Brian and Briscoe with a panicked look in his eyes. “Is that true?”

Brian stared deep into Justin’s eyes. “Listen to me baby. We’re going to wait and see what cards they play and then see what the judge is going to do. This is just a cheap trick, but you are strong. Whatever happens, you are going get through this.”

Brian untied the cowry shell bracelet that adorned his wrist and put it on Justin’s. “Even if we have to be physically separated, I will still be with you.”

Justin started to calm down at Brian’s words. He nodded weakly.

Briscoe hated to interrupt the moment, but it was time to return to court. “Guys, we need to get back.”

***  
As soon as Judge Ross called court to order, Stockwell made his move. “Your honor, before we proceed I would like to petition the court to order Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney to be separated during the proceedings.”

Jaime looked confused. “Approach.”

The two attorneys approached the bench. Jaime covered her microphone. “What is going on?”

“Your honor, Brian Kinney has been subpoenaed as a witness for the defense. He and Justin Taylor have been sharing the same suite at the Plaza. In order to prevent any testimony to be compromised, we would like them to be order separated.”

“Mr. McCoy?”

“Your honor, the defense called Detective Kinney to testify as a part of an attempt to discredit this indictment.”

“What bearing does this detective have on this case and why was he not on your witness list Mr. Stockwell?”

“Your honor, it just came to my attention that Detective Kinney may have information that can show that the prosecution’s case has no merit. He was not on the original witness list because I was not aware, at the time, that he may have information that may exonerate my client. I do not need to remind you that I am entitled to call any witness that may have bearing on my defense.”  
“Don’t lecture me on the law Mr. Stockwell. I assume you have your motion in writing.” Stockwell nodded and handed Jamie a folder. “I will make my ruling by the end of the day. You may step back.”

Both attorneys went back to their respective tables.

“Mr. McCoy, you may call your first witness.”

“Your honor, the people call Justin Taylor.”

The courtroom doors opened and Justin made his way to the stand.


	9. Witness

Jack waited as Justin made his way to the stand. He was unsure how to handle the Pittsburgh connection. He had an idea of the tactics that Stockwell was going to try and employ, but he wasn’t sure if he should head off the line of questioning or wait and see what Jim was going to do. As Justin was sworn in, Jack made his decision. Justin was well prepped and he was smart. He would stick to his original line of questioning and leave the Pittsburgh case to Stockwell. Justin was a good witness and Jack didn’t believe that he would be trapped.

“Mr. Taylor, would you please recount your recollection of the events of March twenty second, nineteen ninety five.”

Justin took a deep breath before speaking. “I was in my bedroom doing homework. My mother, my sister, and I were the only ones home. Shortly after eight I heard our front door slam and my father made his way up the stairs and screamed to my mother. I heard them yelling at each other in their bedroom. My father screamed at my mother and asked her what she thought she was doing.”

“Did you have any idea what he was talking about?”

“No, my parents always kept business and their personal dealings away from Molly and me.”

“What happened next?”

“My father continued to scream at my mother. I heard my sister yell ‘Daddy, no!’ I ran to my parents’ room and saw my father holding a gun at my mother. Just as I walked into their room, he shot my mother. My sister screamed and my father turned and shot her. I gasped as she fell to the floor. Then my father turned and shot me. That’s the last thing I remember from that night.”

“What is the next thing you remember?”

“I woke up in a hospital room with federal agents. They explained to me that I was in Federal Witness Protection and that I was presumed dead. I was told as soon as I was well enough to travel I would be given a new identity and would be relocated to a new location.”

“How were you approached to testify?”

“I was contacted by one of the agents that had handled my case. I was told they were prepared to file charges against my father and would need my testimony.”

“Mr. Taylor, has anyone coached you or influenced your testimony in anyway?”

“No.”

“So your testimony here today is based solely on your own memories about the deaths of your mother and your sister.”

“That is correct.”

Jack looked over at Judge Ross, “I have no further questions.”

Jaime nodded and turned to Jim Stockwell. “Mr. Stockwell, your witness.”

Jim approached the stand. Justin was looking a little bit pale. “Mr. Taylor, do you need a break?”

Justin looked Jim directly in the eye, “No sir, I do not.”

“Alright. I would like to ask you some questions about your family since Mr. McCoy chose not to address that.”

Justin nodded. Jack recognized where Stockwell was going. He leaned forward in his seat, ready to object if necessary.

“Was your childhood happy?”

“It was alright.”

“Would you please elaborate?”

Justin rolled his eyes at Stockwell’s fishing expedition. “My father worked a lot, he wasn’t around much. My mother did a lot with Molly and me.

“Well, I’m sure in a lot of families the father works a lot. When your father was able to spend time with you, what did you do?”

“My father was always trying to get me interested in sports. He would take me to the Knicks and Yankees games, but I was never very interested.”

“However, you will admit that your father attempted to participate in traditional ‘father / son’ activities?”

“I guess.”

“Were you aware of any strains in your parents’ marriage?”

“No, I was not.”

“So, based on your childhood experience, there is no evidence that supports that you father would have any reason to kill your mother and your sister?”

“Other than my witnessing it, no.”

Touche, Jack thought.

“Your honor, I move that the last remark be stricken.”

“And why is that Counselor?”

“Supposition.”

“Overruled, the witnesses remarks will remain.”

Stockwell frowned at the judge’s ruling. “Mr. Taylor, you were in a coma for six months following your injury, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Are you aware, that after such a long comatose period a patient’s memory may be inaccurate?”

“No.”

Stockwell smirked to the jury. “I have no further questions.”

This surprised Jack, but Stockwell had tipped his hand slightly. He was going to discredit Justin’s testimony based on his coma. Jack whispered to Serena and sent her off to make some phone calls.

“Mr. McCoy, call your next witness.”

“The people call Special Agent Benjamin Bruckner.” 

Ben took the stand and proceeded to be sworn in. “Agent Bruckner, how did you first come to investigate the defendant?”

“Mr. Taylor’s wife, Jennifer, came to us. She had concerns about the nature of her husband’s business. She began to believe there were some unsavory aspects of his business.”

“So how did you proceed with the investigation?”

“Jennifer Taylor offered to collect evidence for us against her husband.”

“Were you ever able to proceed with an indictment?”

“No, we were not?”

“Why is that?”

“Jennifer Taylor was murdered before we could indict.”

Stockwell leaped out of his seat, “Objection your honor, speculation.”

“Your honor, Jennifer Taylor’s murder is a matter of public record.”

“Overruled.”

Jack rolled his eyes, Stockwell was grasping at straws. Jack continued his cross examination of Ben.

“Agent Bruckner, what prompted you to re-open this case now?”

“This case has always haunted me, but at the time I didn’t want to put Mr. Taylor’s son through the ordeal of a trial. He was only seventeen at the time and was recovering from life threatening injuries. However, recently there has been some activity that led me to believe that Craig Taylor was active again. I decided to approach Justin Taylor. Since there is no statute of limitations on murder, and with his agreement, I decided to re-open the case.”

“I have no further questions.”

Judge Ross looked at her watch, “We will recess for the day.”

Stockwell stood up, “Your honor, what about my motion for severance?”

Jaime waited a second before answering. “In order to avoid any accusations of impropriety, I will grant the defense’s motion. Detective Kinney is hereby ordered to have no contact with the prosecution or any of their witnesses.”

Justin gasped. Brian touched his arm to calm him down. “Don’t worry Sunshine, I’ll be with you in spirit. You’ll be fine.”

Justin absorbed Brian’s strength. He touched the cowry shell bracelet that adorned his wrist and nodded.

Judge Ross watched the interaction from her place on the bench. It was obvious that the two men drew strength from each other, but she couldn’t risk a mistrial. “Detective Briscoe, you will escort Detective Kinney from the court room and ensure that he gets settled in new accommodations.”

Briscoe reluctantly nodded. He felt that Stockwell was playing dirty, trying to rattle the prosecution’s case, but he had to comply. “Yes, your honor.”

“I am trusting that as officers of the court, all of you will comply by this order.”

Brian rose from Justin’s side, “Yes, your honor.”

He reluctantly left Justin’s side and followed Lennie out of the courtroom.

***

Jack asked Justin to come back to his office. He was worried about the young man’s state of mind after the judge’s ruling to separate him and Brian.

“Justin, are you ok?”

“Mr. McCoy, I’m fine.”

“Ok, but you know I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

Jack nodded and gestured for Justin to sit down. “After Stockwell’s cross I got an idea about where he’s going.”

“What do you think he’s planning to do?”

“I was looking over his witness list and he’s calling a doctor who is a specialist in brain injuries. I think he is going to try and prejudice the jury that your injuries from the shooting and subsequent coma make your memories tainted.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I had Serena make a few phone calls. I’ve issued a subpoena for the doctor that treated you. Depending on what Stockwell’s witness has to say, I will call your doctor as a rebuttal witness to discuss your case specifically.”

Justin was worried, “How will this help?”

“Their witness never treated you. All he will be testifying about is generalities about patient’s with brain injuries. If the testimony is too damaging, we will call the doctor who actually treated you.”

Justin nodded, but the worry was etched in his face.

Jack placed his hand on the younger man’s arm, “They’re reaching for straws Justin. We’ll make sure the jury sees that.”

Justin nodded, but couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in his eyes.

***

Lennie helped Brian get settled into a suite at the Wellington. The judge’s orders were that Brian stay in a separate hotel.

“Wow, they really want to segregate us, don’t they?”

Lennie gave Brian a half smile. “She’s just trying to make sure there are no appearances of impropriety.”

Brian snorted at that remark.

“I know Jamie Ross, she’s a good jurist. Before she took the bench she worked with Jack McCoy, so I know her quite well. She’s doing what she feels is best for the case.”

“Lennie, I’m a good cop, just like you. Although I think the defense is grasping at straws calling me as a witness, I know how to comply with a subpoena.”

“I know Brian. Please don’t take offense, but I have to stay here with you tonight, you know … just to be sure.”

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and nodded, “I don’t like it, but I understand.”

*** 

Across town, Justin was getting settled into his suite. Logan had accompanied him back after the trial. Justin went into the bedroom to change. The suite felt incredibly empty without Brian. The bracelet that Brian gave him helped to ease his misery.

Justin walked back out into the living room and was surprised to find Logan still there. “You don’t have to stay, I’m all set.”

Logan shifted from one foot to the other, “Actually, I have to stay here tonight.”

Justin didn’t understand, “Why? Am I in some kind of danger?”

“Umm … no … but because of the judge’s order …”

Suddenly, Justin understood. Logan was there to make sure he didn’t contact Brian. “Do you like Scrabble? I always keep my travel Scrabble with me, wanna play?”


	10. Witness

Judge Ross called court to order at nine o’clock the next morning. Justin was able to be in the courtroom since he had already testified. Brian, on the other hand, had to stay out until after his testimony.

Justin didn’t get much sleep the night before. He and Logan had stayed up quite late, playing Scrabble and talking. Justin found the detective quite enjoyable to talk to. Despite the detective’s earlier discomfort concerning the gay couple, he had relaxed considerably and found himself respecting the young artist.

Logan stayed by Justin’s side as they made their way to court. He thought the severance order was bullshit, so he wanted to stay close to the young witness.

Once court was called to order Ben was recalled to the stand for cross-examination.

Jaime looked over at Ben, “Agent Bruckner, I remind you that you are still under oath.”

“Yes, Your Honor.”

“Mr. Stockwell, your witness.”

“Agent Bruckner, how long have you been an agent with the FBI?”

“Just over ten years.”

“So you were a rookie when this case began?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Isn’t that a little unusual? To assign a rookie agent to such a high profile case?”

“I was the only agent available when Jennifer Taylor came in.”

“So, is that standard FBI procedure? To give a case to ‘whoever happened to be in the office?’”

Ben rolled his eyes at the remark, “As soon as I realized who Jennifer Taylor was, I immediately called in my superior.”

Stockwell looked at his notes, “That was agent Victor Grassi?”

“That is correct.”

“However, Agent Grassi is no longer available to give testimony, is that correct?”

“Yes, he passed away several years ago.”

“He died of AIDS, isn’t that correct?”

Jack leapt out of his chair, “Objection, relevance.”

“Sustained, stick to relevant questions Counselor.”

Stockwell heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Agent Bruckner, why did you wait ten years to bring charges against my client?”

“Jennifer Taylor’s murder made it impossible to bring charges at the time.”

“But you had a ‘supposed’ eye witness, her son Justin.”

“At the time, Justin Taylor was comatose and unable to testify.”

“Help me understand this Agent Bruckner. We have heard testimony that Justin Taylor regained consciousness after six months, why didn’t you bring charges then?”

“Mr. Taylor still had a significant amount of recovery ahead of him. Agent Grassi and myself didn’t feel that it was appropriate to compel him to testify.”

“Isn’t it true that you were worried about the accuracy of his testimony, having sustained such a serious brain injury?”

“No, at the time, all we wanted was to give Mr. Taylor the opportunity to recover from his injuries.”

“So, in your estimation, ten years is an adequate amount of time for a coma patient to recover?”

“I am not a doctor. I cannot say what is an adequate amount of time for a coma patient to recover from injuries.”

Stockwell seemed satisfied with that answer. “What compelled you to bring about charges now?”

“There is no statute of limitations on murder; charges can be brought at anytime.”

“Isn’t it true that a friend of yours was murdered in Pittsburgh and that is what compelled you to files these charges?”

“There are no charges pending against Mr. Taylor in Pittsburgh. However, we had an open case from the murders in New York, and I was at liberty to file charges at any time.”

Stockwell tried again, “However, there was a murder in Pittsburgh …”

Jack had enough, “Objection Your Honor, asked and answered.”

“Sustained. Move along.”

Stockwell sighed in frustration, “Nothing further.”

“Mr. McCoy, please call your next witness.”

***

Jack spent the next couple of hours calling minor members of Craig’s organization. Jack had offered all of them Witness Protection for their testimony. He was determined to put Craig Taylor away.

By the time the people rested their case, it was almost four o’clock. Jaime adjourned the court until the next morning, she reminded the lawyers that all witnesses were still under oath and all severance orders were still in effect.

***

 

Lennie accompanied Brian back to the Wellington. The veteran detective could see that his charge was nearing the breaking point.

“Brian, this will be over soon.”

Brian looked at Lennie with weary eyes. “Come on Detective, you and I both know the drill. Stockwell is playing games. He’s probably going to call all his witnesses and then determine that he doesn’t need anything from me. In the meantime, Justin is scared and alone and I can’t be with him.”

“I know where you’re coming from, but I know Stockwell. He’s a showman. I think he’s going to continue with you what he started with Agent Bruckner, about the Pittsburgh murder, and try to come up with some appearance of impropriety.”

Brian heaved a sigh, “Can I call him? I need to hear his voice and I think he needs to hear mine.”

“Brian, you can’t. If Jaime finds out, you will be in contempt of court faster than you can blink and probably end up in jail. I’ve worked this beat a long time, and have seen Jim Stockwell in action. I bet you will be his first witness tomorrow. Jaime will see what bullshit it is and you will be back with Justin tomorrow night. Trust me.”

Brian looked into the eyes of his companion and saw the sincerity reflected there. He nodded his head in defeat. “I hope you’re right.”

***

Justin was tossing and turning in his bed. He was in the throws of a nightmare. However, it was different this time. He didn’t see his father gunning down his mother and his sister, but he saw his father shoot Brian. Justin sat up in his bed. He struggled to get his breathing under control. He took a hit off the inhaler he always kept at his bedside. He needed to talk to Brian.

Justin tiptoed out of his room and entered the common area of the suite. Mike was sleeping on the couch. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he picked up the phone. Justin had a hard time navigating in the dark and his knee struck the end table.

Mike immediately woke up and grabbed his gun, “What the fuck … ?”

“It’s ok detective, it’s just me.”

“Shit, you scared me, what’s going on?” Mike saw the table that Justin was standing near, “Justin, you can’t call him.”

Mike hated to see the tears welling up in Justin’s eyes. He wondered when his sensitivity training had kicked in; he had never felt any sympathy for queers in the past. However, if he was honest, he had never been personally involved with any gay people before, at least not that he knew about.

Justin sighed and sat on the couch, “I’m sorry, it’s just that …”

“I know that this is hard, but you have to continue to be strong.”

“I know …” Justin stifled a dry laugh. “It’s funny, I’ve spent the last ten years alone and after just a few short months I find myself totally dependant on another person.”

“I’ve heard that’s called falling in love.”

Justin chuckled, “I guess it is.”

*** 

Court convened the next morning and Stockwell opened his case. Just as predicted, Stockwell called Brian as his first witness. McCoy rolled his eyes. He wondered how much money Taylor was paying him to commit professional suicide. There is no way that Brian had any connection to the murders of Jennifer and Molly Taylor. Stockwell was going to make a complete fool out of himself and Jack had to force down the smile that threatened to surface. He would be privy to Stockwell’s professional death in front of Jaime. He had always despised Stockwell.

Brian was sworn in quickly. As he sat on the stand, he made a point to not look at Justin sitting in the court room. He was so angry about being separated, that he felt if he looked into Justin’s blue eyes, he would lose it completely.

“For the record, please state your name.”

“Brian Kinney.”

“And your occupation?”

“I’m a homicide detective with the Pittsburgh Police Department.”

McCoy stood up to object, “Objection your honor. There is nothing on record that would even suggest Detective Kinney has information relevant to this case.”

Stockwell gave a smug smirk, “Your honor, I ask for a little latitude. I assure you, this witness has relevant testimony.”

“Overruled, but Mr. Stockwell, you are on a short leash.”

“Thank you your honor. Now Detective Kinney, isn’t it true, that you are investigating the death of …” Stockwell looked at his notepad, “ … Lindsey Peterson.”

“Yes, that is an open case in Pittsburgh, but not one of mine.”

Stockwell shuffled through his notes, he was not expecting this. “And why is that?”

Brian inwardly rolled his eyes, he knew what this buffoon was trying to do and frankly he was losing his patience, “Conflict of interest.”

Stockwell gulped as he asked his next question, “What is that conflict of interest?”

“Lindsey Peterson is the mother of my child, there is no way my lieutenant would allow me to investigate.”

Jim was going to kill Craig Taylor. He cursed himself for not doing the research on Kinney himself, he’d relied on information from Taylor’s stooge, Ethan Gold. “Isn’t it true, that Craig Taylor is a suspect in the murder of Ms. Peterson.”

“To my knowledge, no suspect has been identified.”

“But you have your theories?”

“As I said, I’m not investigating the case.”

Stockwell huffed at Brian’s stubbornness, “Your honor, please instruct the witness to answer.”

McCoy jumped in at this point, “Your honor, Detective Kinney has already answered the question. Unofficial thoughts he may have about the murder of his child’s mother are not relevant to this case!”

Jaime nodded, “Sustained. Move on Counselor.”

Stockwell’s face was red with his frustration. “Detective Kinney, isn’t it true that you accompanied Agent Bruckner when he first approached Justin Taylor about testifying in this case?”

“Yes, as a private citizen.”

“And is it normal procedure for a federal agent to take ‘private citizens’ with them when they interview potential witnesses?”

“As long as the ‘private citizen’ is not present during the questioning, there is no problem.”

“So Agent Bruckner just randomly picked you to go interview a witness that would possibly bring charges against the man you suspected killed Ms. Peterson?”

Brian took a deep breath. He was really close to losing it. “Agent Bruckner is married to my best friend and due to both of us being in law enforcement, we naturally are friends, family actually. So no, he didn’t ‘randomly’ select me to accompany him.”

“And it is not against federal protocol for an agent to take a homicide detective to question a witness?”

“I believe I’ve already answered that question.”

“Your honor, please instruct the witness to answer.”

McCoy injected again, “Objection, asked and answered.”

“Sustained. Move on Counselor my patience with this line of questioning is wearing thin.”

Stockwell let out a frustrated breath. “Detective Kinney, what is your relationship with Justin Taylor?”

McCoy wanted to object, but he knew Jaime would overrule him, she would see this as potentially relevant.

“He is my lover.”

There was a soft gasp in the court room, Stockwell rolled his eyes, “And are we expected to believe that it is just a coincidence that your ‘lover’ is the son of the man you believe responsible for your friend’s death?”

“I have no control of what other people’s perception of my relationship with Mr. Taylor may entail.”

Stockwell looked at his notes again, he had nowhere else to go and he knew it. “No further questions.”

“Mr. McCoy, your witness.”

Jack stood and approached the witness stand. He was going to keep this short, it was obvious Brian was starting to get exasperated and he didn’t want to risk the detective losing his temper on the stand. “Detective Kinney, are you here in New York, in this court room, in any professional capacity, at all?”

“No, I am here as a private citizen only.”

“I have nothing further.”

“The witness is excused.” Jaime looked at her watch, “We will adjourn until one o’clock.”

McCoy spoke up, “Your honor, I move that Detective Kinney’s testimony be stricken from the record as it has no bearing on these proceedings. I also move that the severance order be lifted.”

“I agree. The jury is instructed to disregard Detective Kinney’s testimony. Mr. Stockwell, you have wasted an entire morning of this court’s time with your fishing expedition. I will not forget that. We are adjourned.”

Stockwell slumped in his seat, he was screwed and he knew it. Jaime Ross was a fair judge, but had no patience for her court’s time being wasted or lawyers who went on fishing expeditions. He only hoped the rest of his witnesses went better.

***

Justin and Brian restrained themselves until they were out of the court room. Once they were outside, they fell into a tight embrace. Brian deeply inhaled Justin’s scent as he held him. 

“How are you holding up Sunshine?”

“Better now that you’re here. I almost blew it last night. Logan busted me trying to call you.”

“Lennie had to hide the phone in my room.” The two men smiled at each other.

Jack and Serena approached the couple. Jack was glad he was able to get Jaime to lift the severance now and not have to wait. The two men needed each other. Justin drew on the strength from his older lover. “I don’t suppose the two of you want to join us for lunch.”

Brian smirked at the ADA, “We probably should, and if we’re left alone we might not make it back to court.” To emphasize his point, he lifted his eyebrows suggestively. All four laughed at Brian’s blatant implication.

“Let’s go, there’s a deli across the street.”

As the four settled down for lunch, talk resumed back to the trial proceedings.

“Did that go as bad as it looked?” Justin asked.

“Oh yeah, Jim just committed professional suicide. He wasted the court’s time with an irrelevant fishing expedition. Jaime has no patience for games like that, and it will get around. Frankly, I’m surprised he did it. There couldn’t have been any way he thought it would go anywhere.”

“Well, I would imagine that my father is pretty intimidating as a client. He probably railroaded him on this one.”

“Well, it didn’t go anywhere and he lost credibility with the jury. He’s going to have to do some fancy tap dancing to dig his way out of this hole.”

“Think he can tap dance as well as Richard Gere?” Brian snarked. The group laughed at Brian’s reference to Richard Gere’s portrayal of Billy Flynn in “Chicago.”

Before long it was time to head back and the group was anxious to see what Stockwell did next.


	11. Witness

I am sorry about the delay in continuing, real life can get is the way and then your muses fly out the window. Thank you to everyone that wrote to me asking for continuations, your support means a lot to me!

* * *

Jaime reconvened the trial at exactly one o’clock. She instructed Stockwell to call his next witness. Jim spent the next couple of hours questioning witnesses that were providing an alibi for Craig Taylor on the night of the murders.

All the witnesses were known business associates of Craig Taylor. Although Jack hadn’t been able to discredit their testimony, he was able to provide enough of a connection that suggested they would do anything to protect their friend. Jack was feeling quite satisfied. He expected that Craig Taylor would be called to the stand shortly. Jack couldn’t wait to get that bastard on the stand.

“Your honor, the defense calls Craig Taylor.”

There was a hush in the courtroom. All roads had led to this point. Craig Taylor had never ever taken the stand to answer to his illegal activities. Organized crime analysts were actually quite surprised that Taylor had been sloppy enough to get charges levied against him. Although Gotti had earned the nickname “Teflon Don,” Craig Taylor had surpassed Gotti in his ability to evade prosecution.

Craig was led to the witness stand and sworn in. Justin watched from the gallery as his father swore on the bible. He was extremely nervous. Ten years ago, he never would have believed that his father was capable of the crimes that he was charged with. However, the years spent in Witness Protection, had afforded him the time to research his father. The man he learned about over the last ten years bore no resemblance to the father he remembered for the first seventeen years of his life. He felt Brian entwine their fingers. He was so grateful that Judge Ross had lifted the severance order. Even though, they had been apart only two days, Justin had felt himself slipping into oblivion without his lover.

“For the record, please state your name.”

“Craig Daniel Taylor.”

“Mr. Taylor, please tell us your recollection of the events of March twenty second nineteen ninety five.”

“I was having dinner with a collegue of mine and his wife at the Waldorf Astoria.”

“Was your wife with you at this dinner?”

“No. Jennifer had been meeting with a committee that was organizing a fund raiser for Lincoln Center. She called me after the meeting was over and told me she was too tired to meet me for dinner. I told her I would see her at home.” Craig choked back a sob, “That’s the last time I spoke with her.”

“What happened next?”

“Well, another one of my friends came to the Waldorf just as we were finishing dinner and wanted to talk with me about a new property he was interested in developing. We were in the bar when I was approached by a police officer. He informed me that …” Craig paused as he attempted to hold back tears, “He told me there had been … a murder at my home. He informed me that my wife and my children were dead.”

“Mr. Taylor, did you play any part in the murders of your family.”

“Of course not! My family was my whole life. Jennifer and I had worked very hard to provide a good home for our children. I admit I worked a lot, but I had to. I tried to be available for my children as much as I could.”

“Were you ever arrested or charged, ten years ago, for the murder of your family?”

“No, I was not.”

“What did you do after their funerals?”

“I couldn’t stay in our home in New York. There were too many memories. I decided to move back to Pittsburgh. That’s where I grew up and where Jennifer and I first met. I figured living back there would help me remember the good times we had.”

“Can you tell the court about the circumstances surrounding your arrest?”

“I still have business interests in New York. Periodically, I come to town for business. I was arriving in town when I was met by Detectives Logan and Briscoe. They informed me I was under arrest for the murders of my wife and daughter.”

“How did you react to the arrest?”

“I was shocked. It was like the past was rising up again. I felt sick. It wasn’t until later that I realized that they only mentioned Jennifer and Molly. There was no mention of Justin.”

“How did you feel when you found out your son was alive?”

“I was elated. I had spent the last ten years believing my entire family was dead. I buried three caskets. The fact that Justin was alive shocked me, but I was so relieved. I didn’t even care about the details. I was just thrilled that he was alive.”

Justin felt himself getting nauseous as he listened to his father. Brian noticed this and began to rub the small of Justin’s back. Knowing Justin as well as he did, Brian knew that as long as he kept some kind of physical contact with his lover, Justin would remain calm.

“Mr. Taylor, how did you feel when you found out that your son was the state’s star witness against you?”

“I was shocked. The only thing that makes sense is that these federal agents took advantage of the fact that my son was suffering from a brain injury. That is the only thing that makes sense. My son would never make these ridiculous allegations against me if he wasn’t being coerced.”

“Mr. Taylor, have you spoken to your son since you found out that he was alive?”

“No, I’ve been in custody and the prosecution won’t let me see him.”

“Are you aware that your son is a homosexual?”

Jack jumped in, “Objection Your Honor, relevance?”

“Your honor, we feel that Justin Taylor has been influenced by federal agents and that his ‘homosexual’ relationship with Detective Kinney has colored his recollection of the events regarding this case.”

Jaime knew where the defense was going and she had no choice but to allow Stockwell to continue, “Overruled, the witness may answer.”

“My son is not a homosexual. I think he is being taken advantage of by the prosecution and wrapping him up in a supposed ‘relationship’ with this detective is just being used to cloud his memory.”

“I have no further questions.”

“Due to the lateness of the hour, we will adjourn until nine o’clock tomorrow. Court is in recess.”

***

Logan and Briscoe escorted Brian and Justin back to their suite. Once inside Briscoe spoke up, “Um guys, we’re taking the night off.”

Brian looked at the seasoned detective, “What’s going on?”

“We figured you could use a night off from us. There will be a uniform detail stationed outside your door, so please don’t try to leave.”

Brian understood what Lennie was offering, “Thanks.”

Lennie nodded, “Well … have a good night. We’ll pick you up in the morning.”

After the two detectives left, Brian noticed that Justin had collapsed on the couch. Brian took Justin in his arms and they sunk into the luxurous sofa.

“How are you doing baby?”

Justin hesitated a moment, “Inhaling and exhaling.”

“That’s good baby.”

“So many lies. How could he sit there and just lie?”

Brian had been a part of so many of these trials. “That’s how it goes. Both teams offer their theories and then the jury decides.”

“What if they believe him Bri?”

“I can’t imagine that they will, but if they do, we will deal with it.”

Justin nodded absently. He looked at Brian, “I want to lie down.”

Justin got up from the sofa and made his way to the bedroom.

“Do you want some company?”

“I think I need to be alone for awhile.”

Brian felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Justin’s rejection pierced his heart, “I’m here if you need me.”

“I know.”

***

Brian sat alone in the suite. Justin had been alone in the bedroom for nearly three hours. He had called Gus. Brian missed his son, but he knew that Gus was safe with Deb.

Brian spent the time alone in deep thought. He was worried about the outcome of the trial. He knew that Justin had assured him that they would be alright, but Brian was full of self doubt. Justin was pulling away from him, just as Brian had done in Pittsburgh. Brian hoped the separation was only temporary.

Brian was lost in his thoughts when Justin came up behind him. “Hey.”

Brian was startled, “Hey … feel better?”

“A little.”

Brian reached out his hand to Justin, “Come here.”

Justin fell into Brian’s embrace willingly. As Justin collapsed into his lap, Brian tightened his hold on the blonde.

“I’m sorry about earlier; I just needed to be alone.”

“That’s ok.”

“I’m not pulling away from you, I just needed to think.”

“I understand.”

“Do you … really?”

Brian looked into Justin’s blue eyes and knew that his baby was telling the truth, he wasn’t going anywhere, “I do.”

***

Brian awoke a few hours later. He reached for Justin and found himself alone. They had made love for hours. Brian knew they were going to be ok, but Justin’s absence disturbed him.

Brian made his way out into the living area of the suite. Justin was gazing out the window. Brian silently made his way to the window and gently wrapped his arms around Justin. He felt Justin deeply inhale and then relax into his embrace.

“Bri, when this is all over, what happens to us?”

“I told you what I want. I want you with me, as my lover, my partner, another father to my son.”

Justin turned in Brian’s arms. He looked deeply into Brian’s eyes, seeking out the truth. “Then I’ll stay.”

Brian tightened his arms around Justin. He hadn’t realized how worried he was that Justin was going to leave him until Justin assured him he wouldn’t.

“Bri, I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that we will be safe together.”

“Baby, what are you talking about?”

“There’s nothing for me to say right now, but I promise you, we will get through this together.”

Brian nodded as he leaned down to kiss Justin.

***

Briscoe and Logan picked up Brian the next morning. They noticed a change in the demeanor of the two men. Something had changed between the two, although neither detective could put their finger on the change.

Craig Taylor was recalled to the stand. Jack prepared himself for his cross. He had been up most the night trying to decide how to handle Craig Taylor. He decided to continue with the tactic he had been using throughout the entire case, just stick to the facts.

Jaime addressed Craig, “Mr. Taylor, I remind you that you are still under oath.”

“Yes, Your Honor.”

“Mr. McCoy, you may proceed.”

Jack approached the witness stand, “Mr. Taylor, are you aware that the Waldorf Astoria keeps logs of all guests who dine with them?”

“No, I am not.”

“So how would you explain that the hotel’s log has no record of you dining with them on the night of March twenty second?”

“I would have to say that it is an oversight.”

“So the hotel failed to log that you had dinner with them, but did notate that you came in later and met a friend at the bar?”

“Yes, I had dinner at the hotel and then went to the bar with my other collegue.”

“So, the Waldorf Astoria, a hotel that has always kept meticulous records, failed to note your presence in their restaurant, something that would corraborate your alibi, but they do have record of you arriving several hours later, when you were approached by police officers that informed you that your wife and children were dead.”

“It was an oversight.”

“Of course it was. I have no further questions.”

“The witness is excused.”

Craig stepped down from the stand.

“Mr. Stockwell, please call your next witness.”

“The defense calls Doctor Melvin Silverman.”

Jack was expecting this witness. He was wondering why Stockwell waited until after Craig had testified, but he was not worried.

Stockwell began his questioning of the doctor. Dr. Silverman discussed the type of brain injury that Justin had sustained. He explained that the type of injury made Justin highly susceptible to suggestion and false memories. It was Dr. Silverman’s position that Justin’s brain injury made it impossible for Justin to formulate his own memories and any memories that he would claim to have would have been influenced by outside sources.

Jack sat back in his chair as he watched Stockwell hang himself. 

“Mr. McCoy, your witness.”

Jack rose slowly from his chair. He had only one question for Dr. Silverman. “Doctor, have you ever treated or examined Justin Taylor?”

The doctor paled at the question, “No, I have not.”

“Nothing further Your honor.”

“Mr. Stockwell, your next witness.”

“The defense rests.”

Jaime nodded and then addressed Jack. “Mr. McCoy, are you ready for your closing argument?”

“Your Honor, the people call Doctor Thomas Finnegan.”

Stockwell leaped from his chair, “Your Honor, the people have rested their case!”

“Your honor, the people have the right to rebut testimony by any witness. Dr. Finnegan is being called in direct rebuttal to Dr. Silverman.”

Jaime looked to the two lawyers, “Mr. McCoy, you may call your witness.”

Dr. Finnegan was sworn in.

Jack approached the witness stand. “Dr. Finnegan for the record, please state your occupation.”

“I am a neurosurgeon employed by the Federal Bureau of Investigation at Quantico.”

“Do you know the prosecution witness Justin Taylor?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Please explain for the court how you know Justin Taylor.”

“He was admitted to my care ten years ago. At the time he was comatose.”

“Were you present when Mr. Taylor emerged from his coma?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Did Mr. Taylor make any statements to you upon emerging from his coma?”

“Yes, as per standard protocol with coma patients, I asked Mr. Taylor the last thing he remembered.”

“What did Mr. Taylor tell you?”

Stockwell leaped up at this, “Objection Your Honor, hearsay.”

“Your honor, Justin Taylor is still under oath as a witness and can be recalled to corroborate anything that Dr. Finnegan testifies to.”

“Overruled, I’ll allow it.”

“Doctor?”

“Mr. Taylor stated that the last thing he remembered was watching his father kill his mother and sister and then turn the gun on him.”

“Doctor, when Mr. Taylor made these statements, were any agents of the federal government present?”

“No, the only people present were Mr. Taylor and myself.”

“No further questions Your Honor.”

“Mr. Stockwell.”

Stockwell slumped in his chair, he knew that he was beaten, “No questions Your Honor.”

***

Closing arguments were made quickly and the jury was sent for deliberations. The jury was back within two hours. Craig Taylor was found guilty for both murders. Although it was barely noticed by anyone, Craig nodded to an associate of his in the courtroom. Arrangements had already been made in case Craig was found guilty.

Brian and Justin went back to Pittsburgh. Brian was relieved that the ordeal was over. He was anxious to get back home and resume his life. For the first time in his life, Brian was looking forward to the future. He had his son and his partner.

As they arrived back in Pittsburgh, Justin knew that things were not quite over.


	12. Witness

I am sorry about the delay in continuing, real life can get is the way and then your muses fly out the window. Thank you to everyone that wrote to me asking for continuations, your support means a lot to me!

* * *

Brian and Justin had been back in Pittsburgh for a week. Their first night back, they immediately fetched Gus to bring him home. Gus was thrilled to have his fathers back with him. Brian sensed a distance in his lover, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

Justin tried everything in his power to not let Brian know his turmoil. Having his father behind bars was just a formality. Men like his father were not put out of commission just because they were in jail. Justin hoped that his fears would be unfounded, but unfortunately, his worst fears were becoming a reality.

***

Justin was waiting to pick up Gus from school one afternoon about a month after his father had been sentenced. He was waiting for Gus to come out when he noticed a man watching him from across the street. He recognized the man as one of his father’s employees. The man stared directly at him and made a slight gesture to his throat, in a slicing motion. Justin knew that time had run out and he had to play his final card.

***

Brian came home from work to an empty loft. Gus was with Lindsey’s parents for the weekend and Brian was looking forward to the time alone with Justin. Ever since they had returned to Pittsburgh, the blonde had been distant. Brian had been hoping to finally establish a commitment to their relationship, but Justin didn’t seem interested. Brian began to wonder if now that the trial was over, Justin was beginning to question their relationship. The worst of Brian’s fears were confirmed when he came home to an empty loft.

“Justin!” Brian called out to his lover as he entered the loft. There was no answer.

“Justin!” He saw a piece of paper on the bar. Brian immediately began to panic as he recognized his lover’s familiar script. He poured a glass of Beam before he read his lover’s note.

_Brian,_

_I need to go away for a little while. There are some things that I need to take care of, and I need to do this alone. I am not sure when I will be back, but I promise you that I will be back._

_When all of this began, I asked you to trust me, I am asking again now._

_I love you._

_Justin_

Brian threw the glass against the wall.

***

Justin hated leaving Brian the way that he did, but he knew that if he told his lover about what he needed to do, the older man would have gone into protector mode and made the situation worse.

Justin flew to Phoenix and headed up to Sedona. He needed to pack up the home he had known for the last five years. He also had some things he needed to pick up in Phoenix.

Justin looked around what was quickly becoming his former home. He realized that the place he called home didn’t belong to him; it belonged to Nathan DuPres, the man he had been pretending to be. There were only a few possessions that he wanted, the rest he quickly donated to charity. He was able to sell his house quickly because Sedona was prime real estate. Justin walked away with a hefty profit for his home.

The next stop was to a bank in Phoenix. Justin had opened a safety deposit box there years ago. Once he came out of the coma, Justin became obsessed with the man he thought was his father. Years of research had amassed quite a dossier on his father and his illegal activities.

Justin had a very hard time aligning the man he called daddy with the evil criminal his research had unveiled. He always knew the time would come when his diligent research would be necessary.

***

Justin travelled from Phoenix to New York with his research in hand. Before he left Arizona, Justin made arrangements to meet his father at Attica. It was time to show his cards.

Justin sat in the visitors room waiting for his father. When Craig Taylor was led in, Justin viewed him as a stranger.

“Hello son.”

“I’m not your son. You killed your son ten years ago.”

“Justin …”

“I’ve seen your goons following me around, staking out my son’s school.”

“He’s not your son. He’s the son of that faggot …”

“That ‘faggot’ is my partner, and his son is my son.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not here to argue with you, I’m here to negotiate a cease fire.”

“What are you talking about?”

Justin threw a stack of folders on the table. “Dad, I’m not stupid. As soon as I recovered, I began doing my research. I’ve put together quite a portfolio about you, including hits that you ordered against rival families. Families who have people inside. And Craig, it’s not death that you should fear; it’s what you can live through.”

“What is it you want?”

“I will destroy all this evidence and in return you will leave me and my family alone.”

Craig’s face hardened into an unreadable mask, “That’s all that you want.”

“I don’t care what business you conduct within these walls, I don’t care about anything that you do, just leave me alone, and I promise that I will forget anything that I know about your criminal organization. I will never testify again against you. I will forget I know you, you just leave my family alone.”

Craig slumped into his chair, “Ok.”

“I have your word.”

Craig looked up and for a brief moment Justin caught a glimpse of the man he once called father, “You have my word.”

***  
Justin stood outside the loft door. He was unsure about what awaited him on the otherside. It had been over a month since he left Brian to finish up the business of his past.

He placed his key in the lock and was thankful to find that it still worked. Justin slid the door back and walked inside. He found Brian and Gus engrossed in a movie. Gus was the first to notice his presence.

“Daddy J!” Justin caught Gus in his arms.

“Hey buddy! I missed you.”

“Daddy said you weren’t coming back, but I knew you would.”

Justin looked over Gus’ shoulder to catch Brian’s eye. He saw a coldness there, it was expected but chilling nonetheless.

“Gus, go to your room.”

“But daddy …”

“Go to your room.”

Gus reluctantly headed downstairs. Brian stared Justin down. “What are you doing here?”

“I was under the impression that I lived here.”

“You left.”

“Not forever.”

“Fuck that! How could you leave like that … just a fucking note …?”

Justin flinched at the anger in Brian’s words, but he remained calm, “I asked you to trust me.”

Brian was getting angrier by the second, “So you just fucking walk out?”

“I had to finish this.”

Brian paused for a second, “What do you mean?”

Justin sighed, “Since we got back to Pittsburgh, I’ve seen men who work for my father watching us.”

“What the fuck?”

“I was prepared for this. I went to Arizona to sell my house and clear out my life there.”

Brian began to soften, “I could have gone with you.”

Justin caressed Brian’s cheek, “No, you couldn’t. I had to let go of my past … alone … in order to face my future.”

Brian sucked in his lips, his tell of vulnerability, “Am I your future?”

“You shouldn’t even have to ask.” Brian claimed Justin’s lips in a searing kiss. “I had to see him.”

“What!?!?!”

“I had to finish this. He was having us watched, so I had to play my trump card.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Do you remember when I told you everything would be alright?” Brian nodded. “Do you remember when I asked you if you trusted me?” Brian nodded again. “This was it. I had to make him leave us alone.”

“What did you do?”

“Let’s just say I made it clear that if he fucked with us, he would be given a crash course in the old saying ‘you’d be surprised at what you can live through.’”

“You blackmailed him?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you fucking insane?”

“Probably, but I had amassed enough evidence over the last decade to scare him pretty good.”

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes, and read the truth there. “He’s out of our lives?”

Justin nodded with tears in his eyes. Brian pressed their foreheads together. “I love you Justin.”

“I love you too.” Justin fell to his knees and pulled a box from his pocket.

Brian felt the oxygen leave his body as he saw Justin kneeling before him with a ring box in his hand.

Justin opened the box. Brian saw two of the most exquisite rings nestled in the velvet. Justin met his questioning gaze, “I designed the rings when we were in New York and sent them to a friend of mine in Sedona. I picked them up while I was there.”

Brian fell to his knees in front of Justin. He placed his hands on the blonde’s cheeks. Brian nodded his acceptance to the silent proposal. Justin’s sunshine smile lit up the room. They quickly placed the rings on each others fingers.

“I love you Detective.”

“I love you too Sunshine.”

Their kiss sealed the deal.


End file.
